Red Geek
by VainRhinosCarDen
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had a history when they were little, but they grow apart. Now they are in highschool. Slowly they find themselves being a part of each others lives. But it's not that simple...
1. Default Chapter

AN: OK, this is my first story ever…I really hope you guys like it!! And I'm still not familiar with the way everything works here… so advice would be GREAT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, not his cute ears or white hair…sigh none of it…

----

Chapter 1- Decisions, decisions…

"Kagome! Hey, about the dance next week… I'd like it if you came with me."

"Well…I…er…I don't think I can."

"You can think about it. Call me later."

'Yeah…later…how about never' Kagome thought. He was officially the thirteenth person to ask her to the dance. She wished she had the heart just to tell them all no. All of them were nice and everything, but they were no prize.

"Hey Kag!"

Kagome groaned but then looked relieved when she turned to face her friend.

"Sango! Thank god!"

"Did another person ask out to the dance?"

"Why me?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yes…how dare God curse you with incredible lust, and attractive figures? You have to choose!! It's not like you're picking out a soul mate! How about Hojo? He's apologized like a million times for that freshman incident and we both know that it wasn't his fault."

"It's not just that freshman thing. I just never felt that strongly about him. The whole three months we were dating I didn't really feel anything that great, and this is prom!! It has to be…you know…perfect. Not Hojo perfect, looking at the stars eating Haagen-Dazs perfect."

"How poetic. You're stalling! We're going to need at least three days to plan everything so you better get a hurry; I want to shop for dresses! I'm going to go tell Hojo right now that you accept his very generous offer."

"NO!"

"I'm just kidding, but I still think you better get a move on."

"Get a move on? You sound like my mother, either that or Miroku being perverted. You ARE going with Miroku right?"

"What?...NO!…well he hasn't asked yet or anything…but if he did it's not like I'd say yes!! Don't give me that look Kagome! Get back here!"

----

"Shippo, you dumb ass!!"

The mischievous freshman quickly stuffed his mouth with hot noodles before being painfully shoved.

"I was going to eat those! Remind me again why you eat lunch with us."

"Well, considering me and Miroku are your only friends I don't think you have much choice. Tough luck Inuyasha."

"For a moment there I thought you were actually implying that I needed you."

Miroku looked at them with annoyance. "You guys really have to stay focused; we need to find Inuyasha a date to prom."

"To bad I'm not going."

"Amber's nice."

"Try obnoxious."

"How about Amanda."

"That creepy girl that hugs everyone in the hall?"

"Suzie!"

"The school whore?! I'd rather screw a sheep."

"Sofie would be perfect."

"If your definition of perfect is a living hell."

"You're so god damn picky!"

"Probably because I don't want to go!" Then Inuyasha smirked, "I guess I _could_ go with Sango, she seems nice."

"Hey! She's tak—" Miroku stopped to gaze at the primped blonde haired juniors passing by. They smiled as he fell off his chair.

----

"I can't believe him!!!" Sango clenched her fists and looked like she was going to spring out of her chair. "Do you see what he's doing with those girls?! Why do I even bother? Gawd those girls are sluts, do you think they could were those skirts any shorter?"

"No, I don't believe they could….where are you going??"

Sango marched up to the giggling girls and practically exploded, "It's called a BRA. You guys should really try them."

The girls glared at Sango and walked away in a huff. Sango gave Miroku one of her coldest looks and ran out of the cafeteria covering her hands, Kagome rushing behind her.

"I don't suppose it was something YOU did."

"Did I look THAT obvious."

"Well let's see, tongue hanging out, wide eyes, and oh yeah…when you groped two of them. I doubt she noticed any of that."

"Damn."

"Hey, I don't think this is as bad than the time you picked up that seventh grader…"

"That wasn't my fault!! She totally wanted me!!"

"A seventh grader!!? Not even I, a freshman, would stoop that low. God Miroku why DOES Sango bother with you?"

"You'll understand these things when you get older."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "You're such a horn-dog. I'll inform you when I hit puberty and then we can discuss that kind of…stuff."

"Ha! Miroku has had hormones ever since he was five! Why do you think I'm so disturbed?"

"Well…do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Shut up"

Miroku recalled "Yes, I remember the day I first met you Inuyasha, you got so upset when I groped Ka--"

"Here Shippo, take the rest of these noodles. They're cold anyway."

"You're so generous."

AN- ok, I know this first chapter isn't that great, but it'll get better and longer I promise so stick with me for a couple more chapters??


	2. An Underestimated Party

AN- I know the title's kind of weird; it's like an inside joke with myself.

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. You do the math.

Chapter 2 - An Underestimated Party

"He can just forget about prom!!"

"You know you don't mean it; despite his…er… Tendencies, he really cares for you."

"Whatever, I need to pick up Kohaku from tae kwon do, see you later Kag!"

Kagome watched her friend walk away and sighed as she turned back to her list of options. She was going to decide today god Damn't! She thought to herself out loud:

"Josh, definitely not. Robert, as if. Evan, maybe...if he wasn't the biggest jerk alive. Jake, way to sensitive I might make him cry if I showed up two minutes late. Colin, pampered prick. Craig, what's with the lab coat? Eric, he's always feeling sorry for himself I mean who cares if he's a twin? Vivek, not to be shallow but he has really bad BO. Chad, really, really hot, wait…how did he got on this list?…stupid Sango…I'll never get done, might as well go with Hojo!"

But she knew that Hojo would be a desperate last resort. Her mother came in with a box.

"I'm cleaning out the attic. It would be great if you can look through this stuff and decide what to throw out."

"Sure mom I'll be happy to do something other than…well yeah."

"Thanks, tell me when you're done, oh and keep an eye on grandpa..."

Kagome smiled and picked up the box. It was labeled "Little Kagome's Stuff". It was filled with photos and pictures she drew when she was seven. She started to look through the pictures. She was so happy when she was little. She also noticed in nearly every picture a certain white-haired friend accompanied her.

"Those days are so over." She sighed. She tossed them all back into the box. But then thought again and picked up several pictures and stuffed them under her mattress.

----

Inuyasha walked in his house and kicked around the beer cans on the floor. His living arrangements had never exactly been good. Ever since his parents died he had to live with his stepbrother and step mom. He never saw his step mom, not that it mattered, but Seshomaru continued to make his life a living hell. Every now and then his girl friend Rin would come over and fix the place up a little. It still creeped Inuyasha out that Rin was younger than he was…considering Seshomaru was 25..or was he 24? Like he kept track. Once he asked Seshomaru what was up with Rin…and he succeeded in getting the TV flung at him.

Inuyasha made a beeline to his room. Everything in his room was slightly shredded but fairly neat. Four years ago he decided that if he was ever going to get out of this hellhole he'd have to get into a fairly good college with a scholarship…so yes he did his homework. While he was trying to understand his chemistry homework he noticed the girl next door getting ready for…well it's not like he cared! Inertia and gravity are…what was she doing now? Inuyasha heard with his alert ears what sounded like "Ice ice baby"…and she was dancing…oh god. Frustrated Inuyasha tried to pull down his blinds but in the process pulling everything down…great. He ran out of his house in frustration.

----

He laid his back against an enormous tree imbibing the cool night air. He hadn't done this in a long time. Slowly his eyes drooped low. Some leaves crinkled behind him. Startled, Inuyasha quickly climbed to the lower branches of the tree. He saw a girl coming.

----

Kagome thought she saw something, but then shrugged the thought; no one ever came out here besides her and grandpa. She made her way to her favorite tree and touched it for comfort. Her life felt very out of control at the moment. Everything just wasn't right and she couldn't do anything. She startled herself as she started to silently cry…

HONK!!

A car zoomed in front of Kagome's house. Sango and some of her friends were waving her over.

"Come on Kag!! We're going to be late for Colton's partay!"

Kagome quickly dried her eyes and put on a happy face. "Oh my gawd! This is gonna be totally fun!"

The music from the car was blaring so loud that Kagome could barely hear someone softly say her name behind her…she looked behind her and saw nothing. She shrugged it off and ran to impatient Sango and co.

----

Why was she crying? She's so happy at school…why do you care!!! She's probably going to get drunk and make out with a crazy boozehound….keh.

----

"Why do we even go to those kind of parties?"

"It sounded fun at the beginning…ugh…pass the bucket."

"Never. Again."

"First and last time I ever do anything like that."

"I could've sworn that punch was decent…"

"I've officially experienced the term 'wasted'…oh god…bucket!"

Kagome shoved the bucket in front of Sango's mouth as she vomited violently. For once she didn't have her hair up ,so it hung loosely. They were in Sango's front yard because her parents locked the door and they wouldn't want to wake them up…technically Kagome was staying the night at Sango's and Sango at Kagome's. They had no idea what they were going to do that wouldn't get them into a butt load of trouble.

"Thanks for holding my hair back."

"Uh…that's not me"

"No…anyone but…please god…HENTAI!"

"Hey ladies."

Kagome and Sango gave Miroku tired sighs.

"Let me guess…you guys played the double sleepover trick…and now you're locked out?"

"What of it?"

"You guys can crash at my place for the night."

"Thanks Miroku!"

"NO!…we can't…Kagome...there has to be another way."

"If my parents find out about this I won't be able to go to Prom!…and besides...we can tie his hands behind his back."

Sango reluctantly followed Kagome and Miroku.

"My house is about a block away."

"How did you know we were out?"

"I have my ways…I always know when a damsel is in distress."

"Cut the crap. How did you know?"

"Colton's party wasn't exactly invitation only…and you girls weren't exactly being discreet."

Sango froze as she remembered the effect of her getting drunk. Miroku had a perverted smirk.

"YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT!"

After some deadly stares from both Kagome and Sango they reached Miroku's house. Miroku led them to his backyard and through his window.

"So you've snuck out before?"

"I guy has to live…it's not exactly easy living with a bunch of monks."

Miroku gestured to help Sango through his window.

"I wasn't born yesterday."

Miroku gave a small shrug and finally they were all inside.

"I just want to collapse on the floor."

"Get real…like we can trust Miroku."

"Hey! I saved your asses and you know it!"

Sango gave a frustrated sigh. "Look. Kagome and I are going to sleep on your bed. You stay away from us. Wake us up at 7:30 so we can make it so we don't look like shit and leave! And you are also going to make us breakfast and I hate cereal so it better be good!"

"You're welcome," Miroku grumbled and walked outside the room to get some extra blankets and pillows.

"Wow Sango…nice."

Miroku came back a little more cheerful…I mean he _did_ have two beautiful girls spending the night at his house right? And it won't be so bad sleeping on the floor.

Kagome and Sango got comfortable.

"Good night Kag."

"Sleep tight"

"Don't let Miroku gripe."

"It's awfully uncomfortable down here, if I could only--"

"No, shut up."


	3. Prank Gone Amiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…to tired to think of anything terribly clever

Chapter 3- Prank gone Amiss

----

Kagome had a terrible headache. She groggily opened her eyes…

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

She jumped up at the sight of a half naked girl posing next to a parking meter. It had been so dark last night that she didn't notice any of Miroku's posters…which he seemed to have a lot of. Sango woke up in the same fashion but appeared to be much more upset about it. Luckily Miroku wasn't in the room at the moment; his blankets were empty. And it smelt vaguely of waffles…

"God, this head ache is killing me!"

"Being in this room is killing me, I think I'm going to ralph."

Sango ripped the posters down from the wall one by one crumpling and shredding, making a small pile of paper pieces on Miroku's floor. Miroku came in cheerful but his face fell at Sango's actions.

"My Girls! Summer, Becky, Tenee, Whitney, Brittany…" Miroku looked heartbroken.

"Oh…were those yours?…oops." Sango looked like she couldn't careless.

"You gave them names…that's just creepy…oooh what smells good?!"

"Breakfast, help yourself. I should give them proper funerals."

Sango rolled her eyes as they made their way to the kitchen.

"He's the most pathetic, sick, demented jacka--" She gasped at the little table Miroku set up. He had a checkered tablecloth with a vase of flowers and napkins and everything set up. There was even a little banner that said "Happy Hangover" in rainbow letters. He bought little containers of Advil. Sango smiled to herself.

"How nice!" Kagome knew that Sango wouldn't stand a chance.

Miroku finally joined them and they had a nice breakfast with only one small incident ("Perv!")

Kagome and Sango needed to take showers; there was dried throw up clinging to their hair. Overall they smelled rancid. After making sure Miroku was preoccupied cleaning up, Kagome won rock, paper, scissors and got to take the first shower (poor Sango, always chose scissors). She came out refreshed, billows of steam coming out of the bathroom door with only a towel for cover. Sango quickly scurried in the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Kagome remembered she left her clothes in the bathroom and started to bang on the door but alas Sango was already too preoccupied. She waited impatiently by the door hoping that Miroku wasn't near finishing cleaning. The doorbell rang.

"That must be the paper boy collecting money, could you get that? The check is on the couch."

"Kagome remembered how the same paper boy had thrown their paper into the gutter twice last week and so she decided to have a little fun."

She left the chain lock on and opened the door three inches and said in her most seductive voice

"Hey there, big boy."

She then closed the door so she could unlock the door and swing the door open again wondering what the paperboy would think of her in a towel.

"I thought you'd never co---" Kagome gasped as she stared at a very uncomfortable hanyou.

"I…umm…you're not the paper boy are you?…god damn Miroku. I'm going to kill him…heh…be right back."

She slammed the door in his face.

----

What just happened? Kagome at Miroku's house?! In a towel! What about the paperboy? And did she just try to seduce him? He wasn't exactly use to people slamming the door in his face and quickly recovered from the shock and became pissed off. He came over to compare answers with Miroku on the science packet. He had to get his science grade up.

"Screw this." He started to down the driveway.

----

"INUYASHA IS YOUR PAPER BOY!! PAPER BOY MY ASS!!"

"Uh…no, but he's been coming over every Saturday to go over Chem. homework…"

"A detail you conveniently left out!!"

"I take it he's at my door."

"Ya think?!"

Miroku rushed to his front door; he would never get into a good college with a D in science. He flung the door open to find no one there. He walked down his driveway to find Inuyasha a couple yards away walking.

"Wait up!"

"Keh, I can see you're busy."

"It's not what it looks like! Look, they'll be gone pretty soon and you know that comparing answer has been benif--"

"There's more than one!! What, were you having an orgy?!?!"

"I'll explain later, god are you upset I didn't invite you?"

"No!"

"Then what's up?"

Inuyasha didn't exactly want to reenact what happened a few minutes earlier.

"Ok, I'll stay. I'll wait in your room…actually your room disturbs me. I'll be in your backyard."

"So, what did Kagome do anyway?"

"She told me how hot she thinks you are."

"Really?"

"No"

----

"Sango!! Get the hell out of there!!" Kagome pounded on the bathroom door, her face still as red as Inuyasha's shirt.

Sango stumbled out a bit annoyed.

"What's the big idea? Don't tell me Mirok--"

"No, nothing like that, I'll explain later…oh god I'm such an idiot!"

Sango shrugged as she watched her friend scramble in the bathroom in search of her clothes. She then jumped at the sight of Miroku and what was his name? Inuyasha? Inuyasha looked just as embarrassed as Kagome; he quickly proceeded through Miroku's backdoor.

"You better not have done anything to Kagome."

"I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"We're leaving as soon as possible."

"You offend me so, Sango. I thought we were having a good time."

Secretly, Sango was very impressed with Miroku , but she hid her feelings well.

"Fuck off, this is the first and last time I ever step inside your house."

Miroku looked hurt. Sango immediately felt guilty. In the process of shielding her feelings she tended to go a bit overboard.

"Well, maybe I could come over for your birthday. March 24...I mean!!…Isn't that when it is?"

Miroku was immediately brightened up…maybe a bit too much.

"PERV!"

"It's a date."

"Who said anything about a da—"

"What's going on?" Kagome came out of the bathroom warily looking around.

"We're leaving."

"Good, thanks for everything Miroku." She spoke softly and quickly, the same way she quickly made her way to the front door. But when she got there she froze. Was he still there? Damn't why didn't Miroku have one of those peep eyehole things?

"Umm…maybe we should go around the back. You know…to be less conspicuous."

"Yeah, I don't want to be seen coming out of a Miroku's house in the morning either."

"Uh…you probably don't want to--"

"No we can't stay longer, sorry but we're leaving." Sango turned back to find Kagome half way through the back door staring up in awe. Then she quickly snapped back and let out a small scream and scrambled out the back grabbing Sango. She didn't stop running until two streets. Sango finally made her stop.

"Look, both our brains are rattled. So how about we go to our houses and settle. Then I'll come over and you can tell me…whatever it is you 're going to tell me."

"Agreed."

----

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Did you have a good time at Sango's?"

Kagome winced. She hated lying to her mother, but what could she do?

"We watched some movies and tutored her little brother."

"How nice."

Kagome quickly went to her room before her mother would ask for details. She closed her door pointedly.

"Why me why me why me why me…"

She couldn't believe her idiocracy. I mean she'd never done anything like that before and the one time she decides to be a little adventurous it goes terribly wrong. She groaned in self-pity, but then she slightly calmed remembering what she saw in Miroku's backyard: Inuyasha was doing pull-ups on Miroku's pull-up bar. He was slightly sweaty…incidentally his shirt was off and she had a perfect view at his finely chiseled abs. Only when he stopped and looked at her did she stop staring.

Wait. Eww. Gross, what is wrong with me? Kagome shrugged the image out of her head.

----

"Boron, two protons, five electrons, red?"

"Yeah."

"We're finally done!"

Inuyasha was silent. Lost in thought. He could finally think clearly in Miroku's room because someone ripped down all his posters. He was glad; he always felt that freakily undressed women were watching his every move.

After Sango and Kagome left, Miroku found Inuyasha hastily putting his shirt back on. Miroku decided not to ask any questions yet, and they proceeded with comparing answers. But now that they were done…

"So…anything interesting happen today?"

"Your point?"

"What happened with Kagome?!"

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"The day you get some before me is the day I turn into a full demon."

"I'll tell you, if you tell me."

"Nah, I'm not particularly interested in your love life."

"Aw come on!…no?…I'll just ask Kagome herself then. How should I start? 'Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha? And…oh yeah…Inuyasha wants to see you in a towel again'"

"You wouldn't dare."

"We both know just how daring I am."

"I'll tell Sango that you made a move on her mom."

"Can't you just forget about that?"

Inuyasha looked smug as he recognized victory. True, that he didn't do anything wrong or embarrassing, but he didn't want to embarrass Kagome…wait, what was he saying…like he cared; it'd actually be quite amusing.

"So I ring the doorbell and---" he told Miroku the whole story.

"That's so awesome! No wonder she was all embarrassed. And then later when she was looking at you…"

"What? How was she looking at me?"

"Uh…maybe it's not my place."

"TELL ME"

"Like you were a fly in her soup. What did you think?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha couldn't hide his disappointment completely.


	4. The Day After the Day After

AN- I swear the plot will thicken a little more…but probably not in this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the generic brand called Kinupasha…yeah, with Kafoame and Pango? (Joking)

Chapter 4- The Day After the Day After

--RING--

Kagome slammed the sleep button down. It was Sunday; no way was she waking up at 6:30. Everything that happened Friday and Saturday was over. No need to make a big deal of it. Except she couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. Sango told her to just forget about everything, but the more she tried not thinking about it the more she remembered. Now that she thought of it, Inuyasha _did_ look really cute when he was embarrassed. WAIT…NO…she was NOT going to entertain that thought for another second. He wasn't up to her standards; it'd look weird for one of the most popular girls to be going out with an ornery unknown. They may have been friends as kids, but that was… what _Twelve_ years ago?

----

--RING--

Inuyasha punched the sleep button down. There was no school; no way was he waking up at 6:30. 'God I hate that bitch.' What the hell was she doing anyway? The way she runs around with her stupid fluffy black hair, stupid deep eyes, dumb short skirt, and amazing smile…it's too early. Besides she totally didn't meet his standards…if he had standards…but if he did she would TOTALLY not meet them. Now that he thought of it, she was a bitch ever since she was little.

----

"Inuyasha, you're going to have a new neighbor. Maybe you'll meet a new friend. From what the realtor said they have a little girl about your age."

"_I don't want a new neighbor! I want my old neighbors!"_

_But his tears vanished quickly as he saw a familiar girl step out of an old car._

"_You're back! You're back! You didn't leave after all!!"_

_The girl gave him an amused confused look. But resisted fiercely as he tried to hug her._

"_You're weird, you do that again I'll kick you 'kay?"_

_Inuyasha froze as he looked more carefully at whom he just embraced._

"_Oh, it's not you."_

"_Don't sound so disappointed. I don't know who you were expecting but my name is Kagome and it's not like I want to be here either. I had to leave my whole other life for this dump."_

"_Whatever." He walked back to his mother shoulders sagging._

"_Hey! Just because I'm not somebody you'd typically hug doesn't mean we can't be friends!"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_You're impossible."_

_----_

_--ding-dong--_

"_My mom is making me bring these cookies to you so you can feel welcome in your new neighborhood, but if it were up to me I wouldn't give you anything."_

_Kagome looked at the half-eaten plate of cookies and giggled._

"_Let's play tag."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if you don't I'll tell your mom that you ate all our cookies."_

"_Do you think of some kind of wimp who's afraid of his mother?"_

"_Fine." Kagome started walking out._

"_Wait, wait! Let's not be too hasty. Tag sounds good."_

"_I thought it would."_

----

"Hey there big boy?!!" Sango was being a total hypocrite. They were suppose to be studying for finals, but every six minutes Sango brought it up and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on Sango! I plead temporary insanity."

"Who is Inuyasha anyway? I remember seeing him around a little."

"No one, one of Miroku's friends I guess. He lives next door I kinda use to kno—"

"He lives next door?!!!"

"Uh…yeah"

"Oh my gaw! We should to go over there now."

"What? No!"

"It'll be funny!!"

"For _you_! _I'll _just look like and idiot, that'll be the second time this week."

"Oh come on! We'll just ring the doorbell. Remember when we did that all the time in sixth grade?"

"No, it's stupid! We did it in sixth grade for a reason."

"It'll be fun; we need a study break anyway."

"Yeah, cause you've been studying so hard."

"After we do this, then I'll definitely definitely stay on task."

Kagome stared hardly at the ceiling.

"Fine."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"But we're just ringing the doorbell and running out and THAT'S IT."

"Of course."

----

"That was a dumb movie Shippo, next time I get to choose."

"Like I'm ever going to go to a movie with you again. You ruined the movie for everyone! Always complaining. Everyone was giving me dirty looks."

"The plot was totally predictable, it totally butchered the book."

"Next time we're going bowling."

"Like I don't have better things to do besides hanging out with a frosh."

"Apparently not."

Inuyasha paused. He was almost to his house, but he heard somebody nearby, not doing a very good job keeping quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's stay back here for a while."

He pulled Shippo and him behind the fence. Almost immediately two girls came out one suppressing furious giggles the other looking worried but slightly amused.

----

Maybe Sango's idea wasn't too bad. This was turning out to be pretty fun. To be young again. For a while they argued who'd ring the doorbell, but Kagome finally pushed the button. Then they ran off giggling--

----

Did they just see what they thought they saw? It was just too much. Inuyasha and Shippo burst out laughing. Totally blowing their cover. They couldn't stop, seventeen-year-old girls ding-dong ditching?!!!

Sango and Kagome froze as they saw the two boys in fits of laughter. This time Sango got to share the embarrassment. Kagome groaned loudly. This was getting old. She had to confront this now. Dragging Sango toward the fence, Kagome was determined to settle everything.

Finally done laughing, Shippo and Inuyasha looked up at the two girls. And what do they do? Start up again.

Finally Shippo stopped out of politeness, the girls started to look really pissed off. This settled Inuyasha down.

"So…" Kagome didn't exactly have a plan on how to fix this.

"Did you need anything?"

This made Kagome very red in the cheeks, but her embarrassment quickly turned into anger.

"So shoot us if we were tired from studying and needed a break! You guys are just immature jerks!"

Man, did she know how to turn the tables.

"_We're_ the immature ones?"

Or not.

"At least we can control ourselves. You guys are losers, let's go Sango."

They started walking back.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Yeah because infiltrating child pranks shows so much control."

Kagome whipped around, her face so fierce that both Inuyasha and Shippo crouched against the fence.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kagome and Sango finally made it to Kagome's house, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo alone.

"Well it _was_ funny."

"Shut up."

----

They shut the door to Kagome's room.

"Great idea Sango"

"We use to be so good at it; I guess we got rusty."

"I guess it's not so bad, but I'm in no mood to study now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't get anymore ideas."


	5. Well Done

AN- Thank you Soooo much for the Reviews!! I love getting them!!! I think I want to do one of those song things, but I need to choose a good song. I have a good song, but I think I'll save that one for another story. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and I'm trying to get the chapters to be a little longer, but I'm usually impatient to get stuff out. I don't want like a million stubby chapters though…I'll fix it later. And they'll be more flash backs also.

Disclaimer- Does fanfiction really require this?? I bet it's really just this humongous hoax and the crew was too lazy to correct everyone. Either way, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5- Well Done

Dinner at the Higurashi's was always pretty regular.

"So did you and Sango get a lot of studying done?"

"Not really, but we're really going to cram Tuesday night before the final."

"The day before? Is that really such a great idea?"

"Well, we're also studying during school. I promise I won't blow it." Maybe she shouldn't have made that promise…

"Well…ok"

"I bought these moose pellets at the market, legend has it that they will repel evil demons."

"Gross.'

"Oh, I forgot." Her mother looked at Kagome. "Buyo got into the water well pipes again, but this time he must've messed something up because we have very little water pressure and I predict in a matter of days we will have no water at all."

"Call a plumber."

"You know we can't afford that, and neither can the people next door who we share the well with."

"So…?"

"Well I talked with the people next door so we could figure something out."

"And…?"

"Well, I volunteered you to go down there tonight and try to figure it out."

"What?!?!"

"You have very good mechanical skills."

"I put the batteries in the remote control when I was six and suddenly I have plumber expertise? Besides, it could be dangerous. Sixty-three amateur plumbers die every year for this very reason!"

"It won't only be you; Seshomaru is sending Inuyasha over to help you."

"Well. That makes me feel soooooo much better. Why can't someone else do it?"

"Souta's too young, Grandpa is too old, and I'm….well…I'm busy."

"Right."

"Buyo is your cat. And I'm not exactly thrilled about having it take six minutes to wash my hands."

"fine."

"…and bathing is going to take forever."

"I said yes! I'll do it!"

"That's better. Souta, peas go in your mouth not your nose."

"I hate my life."

"Oh Kagome, don't be such a drama queen. I want you over there after dinner."

"In that case, more sushi."

"Scratch that, I want you there at 6:30 sharp."

"I hate sushi."

----

Inuyasha purred happily in a hot shower. Washing away the weekend. Scrubbing off grimy memories. A chance to start over, everything else could swivel down the drain. The constant stream of scalding water pou—Constant? The amount of water coming out of his spout was equivalent to almost nothing. He was thoroughly annoyed breaking a couple of bathroom tiles.

He barged out of the bathroom door in a towel.

"Seshomaru!!!"

"Yes little brother?"

"What's the hell is wrong with the water?"

"Oh yes, I knew I forgot something."

"After I TOLD you I was taking a shower?!"

"Funny how these things work out."

"Fix it!"

"Problem is I'm a very busy man, and it's not as if you have anything important to do so an idea came to me. What if I keep on working while _you_ fix this problem? So I told Mrs. Higarashi you'll be over by the well this afternoon. Have fun."

----

It was quiet at the Higurashi's table for a while, until a distant "FUCK!!" was heard.

"Mommy? What was that?"

"Uh…nothing honey. Keep on eating your rice."

For some reason Kagome dreaded going to the well even more.

----

_After arguing for five minutes on who would be 'it'. Inuyasha finally gave in and volunteered himself. Jeez this girl was stubborn._

"_The well is base. Count to 10…no…50…no 100."_

"_Well which one is it!!"_

"_50. 50's good."_

_Inuyasha looked a bit embarrassed._

"_I can only count to twenty."_

"_Wow! Really?!"_

_He knew this was a bad idea._

"…_I can only count to 17! You should teach me one day."_

_Inuyasha was relieved._

"_Any baka can count to seventeen."_

_Inuyasha instantly regretted saying that. It made him feel stupid._

"_That's mean. I can really count to fifty-two, but I didn't want to make you feel bad. Meanie-head."_

_Ok…so he felt really stupid._

"_Well I don't want to play this stupid game with dumb you!"_

_Kagome was on the verge of tears. She didn't ask to be moved hundreds of miles away from her home in Hiroshima. She thought she could make new friends but Inuyasha was such a grouch._

_Inuyasha had had enough. He started to run home, pushing Kagome as he passed her, but he didn't know his own strength. _

_She stumbled backwards fear emanating from her eyes. She tripped over the well wall and tumbled down. She screamed._

_Inuyasha was horrified. What had he done? It was his entire fault; he had to do something! His mind raced for a plan. _

_He dived after her._

_----_

"You have to go now, no use stalling."

Her mom was making her bring their old toolbox her dad use to have. They never used it but "it could come in handy."

She grudgingly dragged herself outside. She loved her cat, but she would also love nothing more to strangle it.

----

_--SPLASH--_

_Inuyasha shivered in the freezing water. Kagome was next to him gasping in shock. The well was deep. It probably would've been smarter to get help._

"_You baka!"_

"_I'll think of something."_

"_You just had to play the hero and do the most stupid thing possible!"_

"_Shut up! Let me think!"_

_It was about fifteen feet from the top of the well. The walls were stone with the occasional crease and cracks._

"_Let's just yell for our mommies!"_

"_They won't hear, not with their weak human ears."_

_Kagome wasn't very familiar with hanyous and youkais. She thought Inuyasha had a fetish with a dog costume or something. _

"_Human ears? You're not human?"_

_Inuyasha froze, not just because of the water temperature. He had nasty past encounters with his identity. His mom told him never to tell anybody unless absolutely necessary._

"_Be quiet, I think I'll be able to climb out."_

_He wasn't sure how he'd be able to get her out also; he didn't feel comfortable leaving her._

"_Hold on to my back."_

"_I don't think—"_

"_Just do it!"_

_Kagome decided to do what he told her. She was losing feeling in her legs, and that couldn't be good. She grabbed on to his red garb, and he leaped out of the water. _

_He grabbed onto a crevice with his claws, and… slid right back down. His claws made an unpleasant noise scraping against the stone._

"_Eep" The scrapping noise sent shivers down her back and she was once again helpless in the zero degree water. _

_Inuyasha splashed the water in frustration; if only he were a full demon he could've made it. _

"_Try again. I know you can do it Inuyasha, but easy on my ears."_

_At first Inuyasha hesitated, but he was never one to give up so easily. _

"_Grab on tighter this time."_

_He took his first leap. He felt himself sliding, but this time he held on stronger. _

"_Yes Inuyasha! You're doing it!"_

_He felt inspired by her words, and took a huge leap up. They were more than half way there._

_Finally they made it. The two little kids collapsed on the ground._

"_You were really brave."_

"_Keh."_

"_I can't believe you did that. So what are you like a teenage mutant ninja turtle?"_

_Inuyasha cringed at the suggestion. He might as well set her straight._

"_I'm a hanyou."_

_Kagome's face went blank. He knew it! He knew this would happen._

"_That…is…so…cool!!!"_

_Inuyasha crumpled his face in to surprise._

"_Can I touch your ears pleeeeeease?!"_

"_What? No! I mean…if you want."_

"_Yay!"_

_Of course, when she fist saw Inuyasha, she had wanted to do this._

_Kagome stroked Inuyasha's ears. They were really fuzzy and cute._

"_Ok, that's enough."_

_Kagome was slightly disappointed, but no matter, there'll be other times._


	6. Close Encounter

AN- I would've had the fifth chapter out earlier, but I think fanfic had a bug and had to fix it?

Ilovekouga: yes, Kouga will come…he even has a pretty significant part! giggles at what she has in mind

Chapter 6- Close Encounter

"You're late."

"You're early."

It was true that Seshomaru and Mrs. Higarashi never set an exact time as a result Inuyasha had to wait twenty minutes, which really pissed him off.

"So, where should we start?"

"I could've been home by now."

"I could've been later. Now it seems that those pipes down here got tampered with."

"Stupid cat, I hate cats."

"You would."

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, let's hurry. It's cold and I don't like you."

"Well I don't like you."

"I know. Hence the 'let's hurry'."

Inuyasha growled. She didn't have to be THAT upfront.

"There's probably a leak somewhere or maybe Buyo tampered with a switch or something."

Inuyasha groaned. He was being no help.

"That's it! Just go! I don't need you; you're just being a pain in the ass."

"I would, but I don't want my toilet privileges up to the hands of a little girl!"

Did he just say toilet privileges? Where did THAT come from? But Kagome shrugged it off, more disturbed by something else in the sentence.

"I am not little!"

"Just shut up!"

"We have to fix this!"

He knew she was right. It would probably be smart just to suck it up and be rational, but since when did Inuyasha ever do something smart and rational?

"This is all your fault!!"

"You don't have to remind me!"

"Arrgh!"

Kagome was frustrated. He was acting like a baby! She knew that she'd have to use all the patience she had and more to get this done. And she so desperately wanted to be done.

"Sorry ok?" She didn't know what exactly she was apologizing for, but it couldn't hurt. "I'm going to see what there's to fix; you can help me…if you want."

Inuyasha merely grunted. He did want to get back to his shower, but cooperating seemed so out of the question.

Kagome walked down the steps to the mess of damp and moldy pipes behind the well. She felt so helpless and didn't know where to start. Turning away from the pipes she decided to start with the small control panel thing. There was one lever and two buttons. None of them were labeled, if they were, the labeling wore off. Not wanting to make things worse, she didn't want to push any buttons either. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a loose bolt. Well, it couldn't hurt to tighten it, and then she'd deal with the control panel. She picked out a wrench from the toolbox and tried to tighten it.

Inuyasha could hear her struggle with something down there. It couldn't hurt…

"What are you trying to do?"

Kagome was about to retort angrily, but thought better of it. Her patience got him all the way down here didn't it?

"Umm...tightening this, but it won't budge."

"Here" he threw the wrench aside and twisted it easily with is fingers. He looked a little smug. Kagome couldn't help it; she coughed loudly.

Inuyasha was worried; maybe it wasn't good for her to be down here in the damp for so long. Then he heard the word 'show off' distinctly in her cough and gave her a death glare.

"I was just joking. Thanks for the help." Was that a look of concern…pang of guilt…

"Maybe we should push one of these buttons."

"They could mean anything. We could just make it worse."

"Let's push the red one."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You can't go wrong with red."

Well it wasn't as if she had a better idea.

"Go for it."

He pressed it. An ominous groan sounded around them.

"I could've predicted this."

"Nothing bad happened yet!"

"Knock on wood."

"It's getting late."

Kagome looked at her watch, "It's only seven ten."

"I thought you'd be tired from you know the regular, running from doors..."

Kagome really hoped that he wouldn't bring that up. She knew that it was too much to hope for.

"Ha…ha…ha. You got me there Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Let's take a break," Kagome settled on the bottom steps. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do; he rigidly sat down next to her…enough space for the Macy's Holiday Parade to go in between them.

"So what are you doing after graduation?"

"None of your business."

"It wasn't as if that was such a personal question."

"College, over graduate, doctorate, get rich, leave everything in this life behind."

"Nice. So is your favorite color still red? And are you still obsessed with Ramen noodles?"

What was with all the questions? But he wasn't too concerned.

"Yes"

"You haven't changed at all."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Stupid wench."

This pissed Kagome off.

"I'll give you wench." She threw the nearby wrench at his head.

"You Crazy Bitch!" God that hurt like hell

Kagome winced. It looked like it hurt like hell. She went over to him and rubbed his head where the hard metal tool hit.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you don't rub it, it'll make a bump…or at least that's what my mom says."

"Do you always do what mommy says?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's nearby ears. She licked her two index fingers.

What was she doing up there? He noticed she stopped rubbing his head…of course he was only a little disappointed. But now she was rubbing his ears??

"WET WILLIE!!"

He felt gooey liquid crammed into his ear.

"Oh gross! You're going to pay for that!" He grinned boyishly.

Kagome squealed and tried to run away, but Inuyasha was way to quick. He tackled her.

"Noogie!" He smashed her hair down.

"Ahh!!" She knew the perfect counter attack. She reached for his unprotected armpits.

"No! Please no!" But the world couldn't stop Kagome. Inuyasha didn't wield a chance. He laughed, tears streaming from his eyes. So much for dignity.

Finally Kagome decided he had enough. She turned to meet his golden eyes.

She turned to meet his eyes. He gasped in awe of her dazzling blue eyes. She leaned forward.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Are you guys down there?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice echoed down.

Kagome gasped. They both quickly pulled away and stood up. Both pretty embarrassed. Inuyasha looked away.

"Yeah mom, we're trying to fix the water."

"Well, something happened and all the spouts practically exploded with water. There's a huge mess. Maybe you should try again tomorrow and help me dry everything out."

"Ok."

"See you later baka."

"snort …toilet privileges…somebody has issues."

Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. What was THAT about?

Well, some kind of barrier in their relationship was definitely crossed.

----

What had she done? What would've happened if her mother didn't interfere?? She couldn't let this happen! She just couldn't fall for him. He was Inuyasha. Though she had to admit it felt good, like a part of her that was missing for a long time had finally come back. No! She couldn't think like that! It would be way too complicated.

----

He felt confused about what happened. It was like a blast from the past. But things could never be so easy. How could he like that girl?!? Definitely not.

----


	7. Repercussions

AN- I know my sixth chapter was REALLY BAD…but I'm too lazy to edit it…maybe I'll do it later…but in my defense, I was watching the third Harry potter while writing it…must I say more??

Ron- S-spiders! The spiders want me to tap dance!….I don't want to tap dance!

So the real plot starts…sort of…not really. Think my rating is ok?? I wouldn't want to overrate or underrate this story… tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- Yo no tengo Inuyasha (I don't know how to say 'own')

Chapter 7- Repercussions

Monday mornings were always a pain. Kagome groggily slid into her seat for first period. It took her a long time to get to sleep; she stayed up thinking about…things. The teacher called the class to order.

"I have good and bad news. Paco has returned to Columbia, the six week foreign exchange was cut short so the participants could attend their graduation."

Kagome shrugged, Paco was a funny kid, but she never really knew him. He tried to talk to her once, but it was in Spanish and she had no idea what "tu eres en mi pie" meant.

"On a lighter note, Naraku will return from Columbia. I'm sure he has a lot to tell us about his adventures!"

She shivered. She knew enough about Naraku to know to stay away from him. He was mixed up in stuff she would rather not be near. And it was annoying how he always showed everyone his huge tattoo on his back. She was lost in thought.

"…New student on Wednesday. Now get out your homework, finals are on Thursday and I want everyone to pass."

"Then don't give us a final," stupid smart aleck from the front.

"Kouga, don't be ridiculous."

Kagome froze. Why oh why did she go to that stupid party?!

He turned around and met Kagome's eye, and smiled knowingly.

"Oh shit."

----

Inuyasha growled furiously. He did not like Naraku. He also didn't like the way Kouga was looking at Kagome…

----

The bell rang. Kagome quickly collected her things. She decided it'd be best to avoid Kouga. She was almost made it out of the room…she made it!

"What's the hurry my woman?"

Damn.

"I'm not your woman."

"Fine ok…"

Thank god that was it.

"You're my ho."

Wishful thinking

"I'm not your anything!"

"I beg to differ."

"Just because I had impaired consciousness for one night doesn't mean anything! Just leave me alone!"

"But you're my woman!"

Man, this guy had a really, really thick skull.

Kouga grabbed on to Kagome's wrist and I tried to pull her in. Kagome struggled fiercely, now she was just pissed off.

"Let GO of me!!"

"You heard her. Hands off."

"You don't understand. She's my woman."

Inuyasha had heard enough.

He didn't want to do anything violent; getting suspended before finals was not a good idea…and besides, he had too big a physical advantage on this guy. He then eyed Kouga's sweat pants…hmmmm.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR WO—"

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha just depantsed Kouga. Inuyasha casually swung Kouga's pants around. She burst out laughing; she always thought of Kouga as a boxers kind of guy…boy was she wrong. But at the same time she felt horrible for Kouga; everyone in the hall saw. He didn't deserve THIS.

"Give them back!"

Inuyasha turned to see a furious Kagome. He immediately became confused. He was doing this all for her.

"Can't you see that he's hurt?"

Ok…so he wasn't exactly _hurt_…but if Inuyasha didn't give his bottoms back soon he'd need _years_ of therapy.

Kagome finally snatched them from a stunned Inuyasha, and threw them to Kouga.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's fine…really."

"No it's not!" Inuyasha felt mad, embarrassed, confused…it was too much!! He stormed out.

----

Kagome felt awful.

Poor Kouga!!

Oh yeah…what was up with Inuyasha??

It _was_ kind of nice that he stood up for her…kind of…it was probably just his manly pride kicking it. Nevertheless it was…nice.

----

THAT UNGRATEFUL WENCH!!!

Inuyasha was still steaming.

----

"_How did you get this wet?"_

_Inuyasha gulped; his mom would get furious. He just recovered from picking a fight with his older HALF brother, even though _he_ started it._

"_The hose, I couldn't help it." Of course, she didn't like to lie to grown ups, but what could she say?_

"_How nice!" then she pulled a stern face "of course, you'll need to dry out right away, but then maybe Kagome can come over later."_

_Come over later? He still didn't like her! But he supposed that he could stand her for a while again, but only this one time! And she _did_ help him out. _

"_Ok! I'll be right back after I change my clothes!"_

…_and it's not like he had much of a choice._

_Inuyasha shook himself like a wet dog would do. He heard giggling from behind him. _

----

"I've decided you've been a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"Well, you complain that _I_ haven't chosen a date, yet I've noticed _you_ don't have a set date now do you?"

"You're right; I think I'll ask Danny."

"Can't, he's taken by that hot red-head, Natalie."

"Oh… well Nat's really nice; she deserves someone really nice, especially after that creepy Kameron."

"But that still leaves you dateless now doesn't it?"

"Calm down."

"Oh for the love of god!!! Just say that you're going with Miroku!!"

"Miroku?? Honestly Kagome. I can do better than that."

"Well we both know that's obvious. But my point is as of now we both are dateless! And what's worse than being dateless Prom night!"

"Now who's being the hypocrite?"

"Well I thought about it, and we don't want to be like those girls in Grease that don't have dates."

"Grease."

"Yeah, the girls that have to sit on the side while the people moon the camera."

"Right."

"Ok…bad example."

"You want to moon a camera?"

"FORGET IT."

Sango laughed, "I'm just joking. You have a good point. We need to get dates."

"Thank you."

"Ok. So what should we do?"

--long silence--

"We'll deal with that after lunch."

"Yeah, good idea." Kagome said readily.

----

_"You better clean up this room or we'll have to send Kagome home, and you don't want that do you?"_

"_I don't really care," Inuyasha grumbled. Why did everyone think that he liked Kagome? It was starting to get annoying. He started picking up his clothes._

_----_

_Where was she? How long does it take to change your clothes anyway? It's rude to be late you know!_

_Finally the doorbell rang. Inuyasha wasn't about to let her forget this! His mom opened the door and he tackled the person standing at the doorway._

_The mailman._

_The poor man shrieked at the sight of Inuyasha's claws and ears. He ran away, throwing his bag aside._

"_You know, if you want to be accepted as a hanyou you're going to have to stop doing that."_

"_But that one wasn't on purpose!"_

"_I don't want to hear it Inuyasha."_

_It really was accidental…but the next time it won't be._

"_Why are we out here?"_

_Startled at her voice, he turned to see Kagome sitting on one of the porch chairs waiting casually._

_Inuyasha gaped, before he could say anything Kagome hopped inside._

"_Come on! You're so slow!"_

_This had Inuyasha furious, but he decided to do anything else. This girl had him._

_----_

"_You better not want to play _dolls_!"_

_Kagome pulled a face. "Of course not."_

_This surprised Inuyasha; the last girl that he played with always made him play Barbie's and dolls with her. One time she even made him…well…he didn't like to bring that up._

"_We're going to play unicorns and horsies THEN we play dolls."_

_He knew it was too much to hope for._

"_I'm just joking! We're going to be treasure hunters. We have to find pieces of a valuable jewel before the bad guys get it."_

"_Really?" Inuyasha said skeptically._

"_Yeah! You beat up all the nasty people. And I'll use my bow and arrow to help you." _

_She pulled out a play bow with arrows with little plungers for points._

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…_

----

Five minutes before lunch Kagome and Sango usually went to their lockers.

"Could you go on without me? I have something I have to take care of…"

Sango raised her eyebrows

"Uh, sure."

----

It's so much harder to approach guys when their friends were around. Luckily Miroku had just gone the same way as Sango just a few moments ago. It was only his little friend that she saw that one day…

"Hi guys!"

She said that a bit too perky.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Aren't you…?"

Kagome decided to ignore Inuyasha's comment and turned to the freshman.

"Yes…I am." Kagome turned a bit pink.

"Don't worry about it; I play tricks all the time." He _was_ a fox demon. "Jeez, this math is hard!"

"Maybe I can help," she was desperate to stall talking to Inuyasha.

She looked at Shippo's math book.

"Ah, proofs. Nasty little buggers."

"Yeah..."

Kagome worked through the problem. All the while, Inuyasha glaring at the floor.

"…and then you use CPCTC and the triangles are similar!"

"Wow! You're nice!"

Kagome giggled. This freshman was cute (not THAT way). Most freshman were obnoxious losers that tried to cut in front of her in the lunch line, and the other half of them were petrified of her just because she was a _senior_.

"…I don't know why Inuyasha says that you're—"

"So why are you here in the first place?" Inuyasha's cold voice pierced through Kagome.

The time had come. No more stalling.

"Um…I wanted to thank you. Kouga can be a real creep sometimes."

"Is that what you think? From the way you go around it seems like your engagement will be announced any day now."

Kagome's blood boiled. But she wasn't going to get angry.

"LOOK! DON'T MAKE A HUGE DEAL OUT OF IT!!"

Ok…so maybe a _little_ upset

Inuyasha looked away.

"Keh."

"I mean…thanks…that's all."

She started walking away.

"You're welcome."

Kagome smiled and turned around, "I would've never guessed that Kouga of all people wore women's underwear. Not even _I _wear underwear _that_ revealing."

Inuyasha cracked a smile. They laughed.

Then their eyes met.

The bell rang.

"Come on Inuyasha! I hope I'll see you again Kagome!"

"Anytime Shippo!"

----

"She was nice. Wasn't she nice? _I_ thought she was ni—"

"Shut up."

AN- "Tu eres en mi pie" roughly translates to "You are on my foot"


	8. H2Oh!

**AN--** Ok ok…so my Spanish skills aren't really good at all…I've only taken Spanish for 8 weeks…and I've only been conscious for half the time (the class is sooooooo boring. That's when I catch up on my Z's) So what can I say?

Ok…so maybe I _did_ take a little from Shrek 2…so just to be safe "I don't own Shrek 2"

Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews…I wasn't sure if I was suppose to or not…but they REALLY ARE APPRECIATED. So I'll start answering stuff starting this chapter…it'll be at the end of the chapter I guess

Sorry I didn't update sooner…I'm a busy bee.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 8- H2—Oh!**

"I can't believe Inuyasha did that; he seems more like the…dignified type."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too… hopefully it'll make it easier to work on the well with him tonight."

"I still can't believe your mom is making you do that! It'd be so much sensible to hire a plumber."

"Tell me about it. Usually she's usually practical, but she just lost her job at the hotel."

"You guys are never going to figure it out."

"I know, it took an hour just to clean up all that water…I _told_ him not to push that button."

They were at Sango's house. Their plan was to study for half the time, then pick out dates the other time. Then Kagome had to go home and put up with Inuyasha again.

"Worst of all, we have no water from our sinks or anything. Which complicates a lot of things…bathing is a pain in the a--."

Kohaku came barging through the door.

"Have you seen my chain sickle?"

"Isn't it next to my boomerang bone in the closet?"

"No. If it was there I wouldn't be asking!"

Sango got irritated, "Well did you move it?"

"No, I'm going to be late for class! Where is it?"

"I don't know! This is not my responsibility!"

"I can't be late again this month!" Kohaku started to look desperate…his sensei would get mad and tell his father, the principal of the martial arts school.

Sango sensed his panic, "I'm sure you left it in the kitchen pantry…again." She saw it earlier.

"Thanks!" he rushed out then called from the hall "oh yeah…your _boyfriend_ called again!"

"Miroku is not my boyfriend!"

"Who said anything about Miroku?" he laughed boyishly.

"Kids," Sango grumbled…even though Kohaku was the same age as Shippo, which technically made him a "teen".

"I hate having a brother."

But Kagome knew that Sango loved Kohaku. When Kohaku was younger he would be hassled by his peers about being the son of the principal…Sango changed that…

----

"_Hey wuss." _

_A sixth grade Kohaku backed against the wall._

"_So you think you're better than us huh?"_

"_Better not give him a hard time…he might tell his _father_."_

"_Oh yeah, filthy little narc. Just for that I don't think we can let him go."_

_Kohaku tried to look away, but the fear shone through his eyes. He crumbled to the floor._

"_Look, Daddy's boy is _scared. _You wouldn't be ahead of us if your old man wasn't the principal; it's pathetic how you need him for help."_

_He overlooked the fact that Kohaku had natural talent and that they were clumsy, undisciplined, retards._

_Both the boys spit on Kohaku, one after the other. Then one of them started to kick Kohaku. Kohaku, who seemed use to the whole procedure, curled into fetal position concentrating on not letting the tears show. This wasn't like a refereed match, where everyone had to play fair. This was real life…and he just couldn't take it._

_Watching from a distance was a furious Sango. She saw the whole thing, too shocked to do anything; her fists were clenched white. She wanted to stop it; it almost killed her to stay where she was. But she knew that it would only make it worse. Next time would be different; she swore on her life that this would never happen again._

----

They had been studying for more than an hour…both were trying to put off date searching.

"Amino acids…lipids…and proteins?"

"Yeah…but you forgot carbohydrates."

"Screw carbohydrates."

"You're a regular Dr. Atkins."

"I say we take a Popsicle break."

"We just had a Popsicle break."

"Well if you put it THAT way sure…"

----

The place was a mess. He couldn't shower, he couldn't drink, he couldn't even take a pee for the love of god! Good thing he could do all those things at Rin's anyway. Seshomaru turned the corner to see a very peeved Inuyasha.

"There's no water!"

"I believe I left you in charge of that problem."

"How the hell?!! Bastard."

Seshomaru began to get irritated, "YOU WORTHLESS REPULSIVE INGRATE!"

Inuyasha's blood began to steam, but he knew to pick his battles carefully.

"Keh." He prayed that he and Kagome would fix this problem by tonight.

Not being able to be in the same building as Seshomaru for another moment he decided to get to the well early. He stormed out.

"Half brother! …Gah!…hate him…die…wanted a cup of water…I'll just piss in his freakin' room!…die, die…FUCK!" He kicked the well, but his energy backfired.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Inuyasha hopped up and down on one foot. That one would definitely leave a mark.

"You really shouldn't go on about like that…talking to yourself…mad tangent…tsk tsk."

Startled to hear Kagome's voice, Inuyasha quickly stood up and tried to look cool as he leaned on a tree.

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on slow poke! We need to get this done!" She ran down to the pipes the second time this week.

Kagome also decided to arrive earlier than planned. The whole "picking out dates" thing was going slow…it was even starting to look hopeless. So she left Sango's and found herself at the well.

He didn't like her being there; it was as if she was spying on him…grrr.

"So what should we do now?"

"Try not to push anymore buttons."

"Keh."

"How much damage can a cat do?"

"Apparently a lot."

An awkward silence seeped between them.

"So…"

"You never told me what _you_ were going to do after high school."

Kagome looked surprised, "I never told you I would."

"Well I told you… Hate to break it to you, but you owe me."

Kagome started to look nervous, "I owe you nothing."

Wow…was this a touchy subject? Maybe he should back off…but then again.

"TELL ME."

Kagome's thoughts seemed to be struggling in her head. Unable to meet his eyes she averted her gaze to the floor…

"Look!" She pointed at the cat paw prints imprinted in the dust and dirt. They led deep into a dark corner of the pipes. They followed the indentions with their eyes.

"It looks like there are wires back there."

Inuyasha crawled through the mess of pipes and he saw a bunch of frayed and broken wires.

"Do you have any electrical tape?"

Kagome perused through the mess inside the tool box and found the shiny black tape.

"Think Fast!" she suddenly threw it at Inuyasha, but he boredly plucked it from the air. Good reflexes.

"Humph." She wanted to make a fool out of Inuyasha again…

"I guess your cat gnawed through the wires." He quickly had everything taped neatly together.

He came out all dusty. Kagome giggled as she plucked a dust bunny from his hair. Inuyasha shrugged the gesture off as he picked up Kagome's toolbox.

"Let's go see if it worked."

Kagome followed faithfully.

----

_The last two weeks had been the best in a long time. Sure they argued…a lot…almost constantly, but it was fun to be around her. He almost forgot that he was suppose to be missing someone._

_He wasn't one to be corny…but this was the start of a beautiful friendship._

----

He paused in front of her back door. Should he go in? Would that be appropriate?

He looked at her with unsure eyes. She returned his stare with a confused look.

"Come on in." She walked ahead of him giving him a light smile.

He mentally slapped himself. Of course it would be okay. This was business. Strictly business. Yep…strictly….busi…god she looked hot in her school uniform. That time he actually slapped himself

----

The anticipation lingered. It made a gurgling noise. Then it hissed…that didn't seem good. And then…water!

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Hell Yeah!" Kagome was so happy that they ACTUALLY did it…she suspected that after a week her mom would cave and hire a plumber…it's not like bottled water was much cheaper.

Then it became silent…with only the sound of the running faucet…which Kagome turned off.

Was this the end? Kagome didn't want it to end so quickly. What now?

They both looked uncomfortable. Especially Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could talk Kagome broke the silence.

"Umm…my mom wants me to go…the…the…the library! To get books to study for finals you know? You should walk with me…"

"Uh, Kagome…I have to go."

"Oh…ok. That's fine."

"No, you don't understand. I _have_ to go."

Kagome grew offended, "Well you don't have to be a jerk about it! I was only aski—"

"NO! I HAVE TO _GO_." He shook his head pointedly downward.

"oh- OH!…um…first door to the right."

Inuyasha gave her a grateful look as he hurried away.

She waited in the kitchen. She worried what would happen when Inuyasha came out of that door. Did her offer still stand?? Did he even care?

----

Did her offer still stand? Did he care? He wondered to himself.

He hadn't had a chance to relieve himself since school…it was bothering him for some time now… but what would happen when he was done? As clean as this bathroom was, he couldn't stay there forever.

----

She heard the toilet flush and looked away.

"So…the library closes at 8:30. If we're going to get there on time we better hurry."

Kagome flashed him a smile.

****

AN— Aren't you proud of me? I could have just as easily made Inuyasha and Kagome have a water fight…but I resisted…you got enough of THAT in the sixth chapter.

Comments:

Ariana- Jing told me in the REAL Japanese version it's "keh"…I'm trying to be authentic here!

Kikyouhater- thanks for telling me…I mean…people could've just not've told me and then I'd looked like a COMPLETE fool… and I hate kikyou too!

Inulova- thanks for all the reviews!

Calyne- you'll see….

ShadowHanyou- thanks!!!!

EvilLiar- thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!…aw come on…you know kouga deserved it…I'd be surprised if he wore any underwear at all in the real series…hehe

DEVL41- thanks for all the reviews (gosh I'm sounding so redundant...it's bugging me)

That's all for now…my room is SOO hot… we don't have a thermostat thing so it's like 78.4 degrees in here (I have a thermometer in my room…beats me) …before my dad got all pissed cause I opened the window. "I'm not paying for the heat for you to let it out the window!"…well what's the point of having heat if I STILL won't be comfortable!! Huh? Huh?…that's it…I'm opening the blasted window!


	9. Inu 2 the Rescue!

AN—Sorry guys, I'm having finals…talk about STRESS. It's not really bad in middle school but in high school it's HELL. It practically sucks all the fun out of Christmas!!…almost. Except for sometimes Christmas can be just as stressful; buying presents and stuff. But here's your chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha …blah blah blah

Chapter 9-- Inu to the Rescue!

"So…how are your finals going?"

"I don't worry about that stuff; I ALWAYS get A's."

"Must be nice."

Ok…so maybe that was a bit too egotistical.

"I mean…I guess school has always been easy because I was held back a year…well, you know about that."

"I guess…"

She actually didn't know about it. It was a vague and touchy subject.

----

_It was the first day of sixth grade. Kagome waited with great anticipation. She didn't particularly care about middle school and how everything was suppose to be different…they had too much stupid orientations and tours of the school for her to be nervous about THAT. No, Kagome had something else on her mind._

_A week before school started, Inuyasha told her that he had to go with his mother on her business trip. He promised he'd be back when school started. _

_Kagome hated it when Inuyasha was gone; his mother had to attend meetings in other states often. Kagome's mother always offered to have Inuyasha stay at their house, but Inuyasha was always intent on "protecting the women of his family". _

_Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door, but no one answered._

_Silly Inuyasha…he's probably running late. They ALWAYS walked to school together. _

_But as she continued to ring the doorbell…there was no answer._

"_Inuyasha!! Come out! I know you're there!" she smiled…but she was starting to get worried._

_Finally Inuyasha's older brother jerked the door open and roared, "HE'S NOT HERE!"_

_Kagome stuck her tongue at him and started to walk to school…Inuyasha was already there. She'd give him hell for forgetting her though! She giggled at the thought of it._

_She got at school when the bell rang. She desperately wanted to find Inuyasha, but she couldn't be late the first day of school!!_

_----_

_Homeroom was pretty lame. A nice looking boy kept on trying to talk to her…which got annoying after awhile._

"_Hi, my name is Hojo."_

"_Kagome."_

"_That's a pretty name."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So I guess we're in the same homeroom."_

"_Guess so."_

"_If you need help around just ask. My brother went here two years ago, so I could help."_

"_Uh, sure…thanks."_

_Her mind was preoccupied. There was the pesky thought trying to make its way into her brain, and she was trying extremely hard not to let it in._

_----_

_Well, there was a 50/50 chance that he had the same lunch as her. Sixth graders all had A lunch, the seventh graders had both A and B lunch…he could've just as easily have gotten B…yes…of course…he has B lunch._

_----_

_It was the end of the day. She hadn't seen a trace of him. She ran home._

_The trip probably got delayed…no!!! She couldn't keep on giving him excuses!!_

_HE. WASN'T. COMING._

_She lie on her bed…dampening her pillow._

_----_

_It was the next day._

"_Hey, Higarashi!"_

"_Oh, Hi Hojo!"_

----

They were almost at the library. There was a somewhat comfortable silence…soon to be broken.

"Are you going to senior prom?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, you don't strike me as the type, just wondering…ya know." She spoke rapidly.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"So are you?"

"I don't really know yet…it sounds kind of stupid and stuff. But maybe it _could_ be…ok."

"Oh…well. If you are, maybe I'll see you there."

"What are you trying to imply?!"

"Uh…that maybe I'll see you there?"

"Oh, um…yeah, probably, I guess…I mean. I'll try to make it."

"Great!"

"But I'—"

"We're here! I promise I'll just take a few moments."

Inuyasha warily followed her in. He decided to wait patiently in a chair. Well that lasted for about half a minute.

He started to wander around. Then his ears picked up Kagome's voice.

"Let GO of me!"

"Aw, come on. You know you want me."

"Leave me alone!"

"Where you trying to go?"

He heard enough.

"What in seven hells are you doing?!?!"

"Well…er."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's relieved voice sounded out.

Before the creepy middle-aged man could do anything else he found himself slammed into a set of encyclopedias. The commotion raised a bunch of eyes as everyone peeped over.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and raced out. He didn't want too many questions. He ran all the way back to Kagome's house. Where he finally stopped.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh…" his faced turned red as Kagome crawled down from his back.

"Thanks for sticking up for me…there's an amazing number of creeps at the library."

At this, Inuyasha clenched his fists. He couldn't bear thinking of Kagome being violated like that again.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She gently touched his cheek and started to walk away. "Thanks again!"

----

"Saaangooo, teeeleephooooone!!"

"Ok, let me get it."

Her mother came in with the phone. She covered the receiver and mouthed obnoxiously, "It's a BOOOOY!"

Sango rolled her eyes at this. She loved her mother dearly, but she always had to exaggerate the littlest of things…especially when it came to guys.

----

_"I think that guy was eyeing you."_

"_Mom! He was twelve!"_

----

She snatched the phone.

"Sango here, this better be good."

"Will you bear my child?"

She hung up the phone and flung it at the wall.

A few moments later, the phone started to ring.

Sango sighed and picked it up.

"What do you want Miroku!?! 'Cause I swear—"

"Sango?"

She froze…

"You're not Miroku are you?"

"Naw, this is Hojo."

"Hojo? Are you sure you have the right number?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Promotional with me."

What the hell did he think he was doing?

"…well, I doubt Kagome is going to say 'yes' anytime soon, so it would be nice to go with you."

So she was her second choice…god this guy had to learn how to talk to girls. But he was a nice guy, so she couldn't be hard on him.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok!"

Jeez…he acted like she already agreed to go with him. Of course, she wasn't going to say yes…that would be way too weird. But it wasn't as if she had any other person in mind or anything….

----

He was on the roof looking at the stars. Did he agree to go to the Prom with Kagome? Well…he couldn't exactly not come…but it wouldn't exactly be _with_ her.

Why was his cheek still tingling?

AN—I know what you're thinking. "Molesters at the library??"…but trust me, there are some pretty SICK people at the library…shudders at recollections

hehe…my mom does the whole "it's a boy!" thing too, like it's so miraculous that a person of the opposite sex would ACTUALLY call me…god forbid

I'll answer comments next chapter…I'm really tired. Sorry this chapter wasn't longer. I'm trying hard to write a chapter at least once a week.


	10. Naraku's Return

AN- Finals weren't as bad as I thought. Merry Christmas Everyone!! prays that I'll get roller blades (ok…so I can't skate to save my life…but I can learn…)

Disclaimer: I wonder if there's Inuyasha stock…then I _could_ own Inuyasha…except for I'm not so in to stock...I'm not even sure what stock is exactly...hmm, I wonder if there's Harry Potter stock? That reminds me of Woodstock…I must say I like snoopy better…except for sometimes snoopy is kind of mean to Charlie brown, why can't they just be nice to him?!!! Oh yeah…I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

Chapter 10- Return of Naraku

"_I hope they have kids!"_

"_Keh."_

_Inuyasha wasn't keen on having more company. They were already doing fine without anyone else to ruin everything. Sure she had other friends at school and stuff, but she was getting WAY to excited about the new neighbors._

_They watched as the unshaved moving men carried boxes inside the house. Inuyasha was getting bored. _

"_Let's do something else."_

"_Don't be such a sour puss."_

"_Aren't you happy the way it is?"_

"_Of course, but it wouldn't hurt to have other friends."_

_What was she implying…_

"_Let's just go ok?"_

"_Fine, but when they're done packing we're going over there and saying hi."_

"_Sure we will…"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. They started to walk back to their houses when they heard a voice behind them._

"_Va, Va, Va, Voom!"_

_Kagome spun around to see a rather sharp looking boy about her age._

_Inuyasha's worst nightmare_

----

"Is it just me, or are there more weirdoes around this place then usual?"

"I know what you mean, like every stoner initiated a friend to get high with."

"THE ANTS ARE IN MY PANTS! THE ANTS ARE IN MY PANTS!"

Kagome and Sango shrunk back at the glazed over sophomore.

"Must be the before finals jitters."

"Either that or the Martians are having LOTS of fun with us…"

----

_"They call me Miroku, and can I say that I haven't seen such extravagance in such a long time."_

_Kagome giggled as she blushed a bright pink. But stopped short as she found herself in the arms of the new boy. Then she felt something making its way down her back._

_Before she could react she was pried away by a furious Inuyasha._

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_I'm sorry…I wasn't aware that you two were.."_

""_WE'RE NOT""_

"_Well…in that case."_

""_NO.""_

_Geez, this guy didn't waste his time…they were only in fifth grade! Guess they make them in all ages…OH!_

_Kagome shrieked to see Inuyasha and…what was it? Mickey? Rolling on the ground…by the looks of it…Inuyasha was winning. But then…Miroku pulled out something from his back pocket._

_"Back! Back you beast!" He started to squirt Inuyasha with a squirt gun._

"_Hey! HEY! Cut that out!"_

"_Stop it you guys!"_

_Miroku and Inuyasha froze. Turned to face Kagome, then they faced each other. Then they were at it again._

_Miroku, being a peaceful guy, not to mention he didn't want another black eye, shouted, "You win! You win!"_

_Inuyasha stood up smugly…he _always_ won. But there was still something nagging him…Kagome wouldn't do anything with this loser, or any other guys for that matter, when she was at school?? This year was going to be hard because he had to go to middle school while Kagome still had a year of elementary school. This irked Inuyasha tremendously…and Miroku didn't make it any better._

_Well, Miroku seemed nice enough…after you look past his faults. . She invited him to get a snack with her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slouching the whole way there. What was _his_ problem?_

_----_

Kagome was getting her homework out, when she saw a new guy with long black hair. He didn't look too friendly.

"Who's the new dude?"

"Naraku, remember?"

"Oh yeah…just kill me now."

"Technically we don't even know him…but yeah, he's definitely one to avoid."

"Quiet! Now, as some of you have noticed, Naraku has returned from what I am sure were some wonderful adventures in Columbia. Is there anything you want to share with the class, Naraku?"

"I suppose."

Kagome shuddered; his voice was icy and dark.

"Columbia had many resources. I've brought back some _cultural_ stuff. If you want to check them out, contact me." He turned to Kaede. "That would be all."

CLASH 

Inuyasha crumbled the metal bar on his desk. He was holding on it so tight…

"Er…the school really needs to get less shitty desks."

----

_"Kagome?"_

"_Hey, Inuyasha."_

"_Um…this year is really going to suck huh?"_

"_Yeah…you won't forget about me…right?"_

"_Never."_

"_Me neither."_

_That made him feel loads better, but he still had another matter to settle._

"_It's not as if we're not going to see each other at all. Just not during school…ugh… this really _IS_ gonna bite."_

"_I have something to give you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Here."_

_He thrust a little red box in her hand. _

_Kagome looked as if Christmas came early this year…_

"_THANK YOU INUYASHA!!"_

"_You haven't even opened it yet…"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

_Inuyasha smiled at her eagerness…if he'd of known it would make her _THIS_ happy, he would've done it a long time ago._

"_It's wonderful." Kagome was in awe of her gift. It was a necklace that had wooden beads around it then it had a prominent pearly white fang beaded in the middle._

_Inuyasha pointed at the gap in his upper jaw._

"_I love it!" She pulled it over her hair. "I'll wear it always."_

_Inuyasha was relieved…getting presents for a girl was harder than anything he'd ever done._

----

"Remember everybody, Finals tomorrow! Don't forget to study!" Kaede's voice rose over the bustle of kids hurrying to get out in the hallway.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"If it's about the des—"

"No, nothing like that."

----

"We have to turbo study today."

"No kidding."

"This is all your fault you know."

"What?"

"If you weren't all 'let's go to Inuyasha's house and be stupid', we'd probably be ready for all our tests."

"Hey! You and I both know that you secretly wanted to do it too!"

"Oh yes, that and George Bush secretly was the mastermind of 9/11."

"But tonight it's going to be study, study, study."

"Right."

"Exactly."

"And maybe later we can watch the new episode of Smallville."

"Right…hey!"

----

"Let's go talk to Kagome!"

"No."

"Oww! You're so mean to me!" Lunch had been increasingly painful these days…

"What did Kaede want with you?"

"She wants me to show the new student around tomorrow."

"What kind of crazy person changes school's three days before school ends?"

"She's not really a 'new student'. She's just visiting Kaede for a week, her aunt." Inuyasha seemed deep in thought.

----

"He asked you WHAT?!"

"To go to prom with me?"

"Are you go—"

"No way!"

"I don't have a problem with it or anything."

"Kagome… there is no way in Hell that I'd---"

Sango's mouth dropped as she saw Miroku holding a girl mid-dip in his arms…and between them what appeared to be lust.

Sango marched over to Hojo and declared to the lunchroom quite loudly.

"Hojo, I GLADLY accept your offer to take me to the Prom. See you on Friday." Then she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back to a stunned Kagome.

She wasn't going to say anything…but Sango was soooo going to regret that.

Miroku dropped the girl. He was shattered. One minute he's catching the junior that slipped on banana pudding, the next…he couldn't understand it.

----

"How much do you want?"

"A lot."

"And you have enough to pay for it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm warning you…don't mess with me."

"Just hand it over!"

He smirked…this job was so rewarding.

-

-

-

AN- Pleeese review. Reviews make me very very very happy!

I know what you're thinking 'what's with all the dashes?' well..the thing keeps on deleting all my enters..so everything looks clumpy and ugly!! soi had to do it.

and i guess it _is_ kind of odd to have a guy's tooth around your neck..but hey..i'd do it...except for human teeth really wouldn't work..so scratch that


	11. pain

AN- I'll try to make this chapter really good to make up for the other one…i went on a cleaning spree today ,so i'm really tired..review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11- pain

He was worried…tomorrow was definitely going to be awkward. He wish he could prepare, but nothing could prepare him for what he'd have to do…just when things were getting nice…like one small step forward, then two leaps backward…

----

_They'd get to go home tomorrow morning. He was glad; he hated not being able to be with Kagome before she started middle school._

_She fastened her dangling earrings, "Inuyasha, honey, I'm going out with Frank. Do you think you can stay at the hotel alone for a while?"_

"_Mo-om, I AM eleven years old. I'm not a child."_

_She raised one eyebrow, "Of COURSE you're not."_

"_Do you have to go out with him AGAIN?"_

"_What's wrong with Frank?"_

"_He smells funny, and he doesn't like me because I'm a hanyou."_

"_Oh sweetie, Frank adores you."_

"_He only pretends, so you like him more."_

"_That is not true."_

"_He's a complete asshole!"_

"_Language!"_

"_I don't care! I hate him and all the other guys you go out with!"_

"_What do you want me to do? I can't be alone forever!"_

_These words cut deep._

"_fuck you."_

_There was a tense moment before Inuyasha's mom rushed out the door. Her carefully placed mascara slightly running._

_----_

He should be studying, but he knew it was useless. It didn't matter much anyway; he was already accepted to Oxford with a full scholarship. The persistent feeling in his stomach got worse. As if someone was wringing his insides.

----

_He immediately felt awful. _

_He wrote a letter, and put it on her pillow._

_He climbed into his bed; tomorrow everything would be fine again. _

_----_

_She felt horrible. Inuyasha was the love of her life…that would never change. And she never really liked Frank either; he was such a tight ass._

_She grabbed her cell-phone._

"_Frank, the date's off." She turned her blinker on…she'd pick up some ramen and rent movies._

_There was a horrible screeching, then a bright light._

_----_

_Loud banging on the hotel door sounded around the room.. Startled, Inuyasha got out of bed. He quickly remembered last night and turned to look at…his unopened letter?_

_The banging turned into annoyed shouts._

"_Hey kid. Open the door."_

_He quickly slipped on some clothes and peered through the peep hole._

_Police men? A guy in a tux?…where was his mom?_

_His heart stopped, but was brought back to life by the persistent knocks._

_He carefully turned the knob. It didn't seem real. Everything was in slow motion. His senses stopped. He wasn't listening to the man in the tux, but he picked up the words "car accident" and "driver under the influence."_

_It couldn't be… No! They didn't even say it! How could you assume that so quickly?_

"_Your mother perished in the accident."_

_He couldn't do anything…the same words echoed in his mind,_

"_alone forever! fuck. fuck, fuck you. Fuck you. Forever! Alone, fuck you."_

_Everyone was looking at him._

"_Come with us."_

_Feared shone from his eyes. He was alone._

_The man grabbed his hand, "we'll take you away, don't worry."_

_Inuyasha pulled away from his grip and barged through the policemen. _

_He could hear distant shouts, but ignored them. His legs carried him to the emergency stairs. He jumped down eleven stories, and sprinted out the door._

_He didn't know what he was doing. Never in his life had he felt so awful and alone. He was just a child._

_He ran._

----

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Like you don't know."

"What?"

"You keep on looking at me as if you pity me."

"No I'm not."

"Hojo's a nice guy, and I WANT to go to prom with him."

"I'll say what I said before. I have no problem with you going with Hojo."

"Then stop."

"I'm not finished… Don't do something you'll regret, especially over something that's not going to be such a big deal in two weeks."

"…we're suppose to be studying. Kaede's final is going to be hard as shit."

"Shit's hard?"

"Just quiz me."

----

Did she really want to go out with _him_?

Should he call her?

Maybe she was happier this way, but it hurt so bad.

He couldn't let it end this way.

----

Inuyasha felt hopeless.

Then he heard Seshomaru opening the front door.

He quickly dried his eyes.

----

Sango came home late. She felt confident enough for her tests…but not so much in other things.

After shooing Kohaku away, she sat on the floor in tense thought.

'I can't just tell him I changed my mind, that would be bitchy…but that wouldn't mean that I'd be going with…I could hook him up with someone else, Sarah would go good with him…I'm so screwed.'

----

Kagome contently put away her books. She could pull A's, after all that studying with Sango. Though she couldn't wait until the exams were done.

She lifted her mattress and pulled out a small crimson box. She smiled as she opened it to see a beaded necklace. She dreamed of the day she could do this.

For once, things were going pretty good. Besides Sango's problem (she knew it would work out), everything was perfect. She was sorta…kind of going to prom with Inuyasha…

She sighed contently as her eyelids fell drowsily, her hand curled around a fang.

-

-

Ignorance is bliss.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	12. Salvation

AN- thanks for the reviews! They make me uber happy (ok, I promise never to use the word 'uber' again) I'm devastated that school is coming back…it was so nice. Half way thru the school year…creepy

Omg, I read a ranma ½ book...and it was really good!!

This entire chapter is a flashback so I guess I won't use italics for some of it.

I've decided to screw the disclaimer this chapter…I know…I'm so bad ass.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12- Salvation

-

-

Mental exhaustion consumed him and his battered insides.

He sat lazily on a park swing. For once, he wasn't darting his head around looking for cops. This would be the end. He stared at two kids only a little younger than him playing on the monkey bars. He frowned, knowing that things could never be the same, and the distance between him and the kids was immeasurable.

He recalled the beginning of the end:

_He raced through the hotel parking lot. He didn't stop running. _

_Finally the rest of his body caught up with his mind. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. There was a lot of graffiti, and people crapping on the street. _

_He didn't want to remember, but the more he tried to forget, the more vivid the images became. Flashes of his mom and the policemen broke him down._

_----_

_He stared at the crying boy sitting on the curb. Was he? Ah…just a hanyou. He still could prove useful. Might as well…_

"_It hurts, doesn't it?"_

_The boy paused, "leave me alone."_

"_I'm not so sure you really want me to leave."_

_Inuyasha had had enough, "Go screw yours—"_

"_I know how to take the pain away."_

"_You don't even know what I've been through."_

"_True, and neither do I give a damn. You can walk away and suffer everyday of your life remembering, or…you can come with me and forget. No more pain, happiness isn't so far away as you think."_

_Inuyasha started walking away. No way was he going to associate himself with this creep._

"_You must've done something horrible. Do you really think they'll forgive you? Nobody will ever like you again. I'm offering you paradise."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Think about it." He slowly turned around started walking._

"_What's your name?"_

_He smirked._

"_Naraku."_

_----_

_Wow…this stuff DID work…worked fast._

"_What did I tell ya kid?"_

_But Inuyasha was too busy laughing it down with the trashcan. _

_----_

_It was the day after. His whole body was sore, and his head ached like hell._

"_What the hell did you do to me?!"_

"_I suppose I DID forget to mention. Don't worry; you'll get use to it eventually. What's a little pain for the greatest salvation?"_

_Inuyasha glared at Naraku. _

"_You lied to me."_

"_You didn't have that attitude last night."_

_Not having the energy to argue anymore, he flopped back on bed. Sleep would be good._

_----_

_It had been a wonderful four days. He eventually got use to the morning hangovers; Naraku bought him lots of Advil._

_Inuyasha lazily finished his breakfast and decided to go back to bed._

"_Not so fast…I've been giving you a place to stay, and a way to escape reality. Nothing is free."_

_Horror flashed through Inuyasha's face, "I..I don't have any money."_

"_Don't worry about it; it's easy really."_

_----_

"_You want me to do what?!"_

"_Shh! Quiet, you don't want to disturb the neighbors."_

"_I can't do it."_

"_You don't have much of a choice."_

_Inuyasha snarled; he didn't like being forced into things._

"_How do you know that no one's home?"_

_Naraku smirked, "Friend of mine."_

_Inuyasha didn't have much time to process the information._

"_Go now, no one's looking."_

_Inuyasha raced past the front yard to the back. There he shattered the glass door. _

_His mind raced. Quickly he unlocked the front door to an awaiting Naraku. _

_Naraku told him to grab anything of value. He quickly started unplugging the stereo chords. _

_This didn't feel right. His mother wouldn't…screw his mom! She left him on this damn'd planet on his own… he helped Naraku load the speakers into the van. _

"_Check upstairs for any jewelry."_

_Inuyasha jumped up the stairs and quickly found the master bedroom. Man this family was loaded. He helped himself to the ornate jewelry box._

_The box tumbled to the ground. On the head of the king sized bed was a large portrait of a woman, a man, and a girl with long black hair…_

"_Hurry up! I hear sirens!"_

_He quickly stuffed the jewelry back in the box and appeared downstairs._

_Naraku was already starting the engine. For a split second Inuyasha thought he was going to take off without him.._

_Naraku eyed the box decorated with pink pearls from the driver's seat, "What are you standing there for? Come on!"_

_Inuyasha quickly climbed in the back and slammed the door shut._

_As Naraku sped off, Inuyasha leaned on the 72" TV that Inuyasha had helped Naraku haul in. He was deep in thought._

_He forgot about Kagome. Just the thought of her sweet scent made him fill with true happiness. He didn't realize how much he missed her. She would make everything better, but then he remembered those words._

"You must've done something horrible. Do you really think they'll forgive you? Nobody will ever like you again."

_Kagome would never want to see him like this…look at what he had done. No, he could never go back. _

_But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Screw it! He didn't care how disgusted she would be of him…he was going home._

_----_

"_You did good today. Here's something to keep your mind off things."_

_Inuyasha froze. _

_He promised that tonight he'd tell Naraku that he was going home._

"_Take it." It was more of a command than a request._

_He didn't think it would be this hard. Although he knew he had to refuse, his whole body ached for the red package between Naraku's fingers. It felt like a part of him was missing, and he could only be whole with it._

"_I don't have time for this." Naraku tossed the envelope to him and averted his attention back to the television._

_It was so close. It'd be so easy. No more pain._

_He didn't think of anything else as he forced the contents out and carried himself to the other room._

_----_

_The days went by the same after the other. In the morning, Naraku took him around town to 'go collecting'. Then there would be about four hours of hanging around the house. Naraku's father owned the shabby one story building. After Naraku turned thirteen, his father took a job in France with yearly visits… if he didn't forget. Sometimes Naraku would bring some friends. Inuyasha met Yura, Kagura, Kanna, and Jurumaru, but he wasn't very interested in meeting new people. At the end of the day Naraku would give him his earnings. His favorite part of the day. And yet, slowly it wasn't as worth it. _

_He never stopped thinking about Kagome. He missed his old life…but it was impossible._

_----_

_Inuyasha lost track of the days. He knew Halloween was coming up because he started to see decorations. _

_He knew the police were looking for him. Once he saw his picture in the mail on a 'missing child' flier._

"_Let's go."_

_Dutifully, Inuyasha climbed out of the recliner and mechanically climbed into the back of Naraku's van._

"_You know what to do."_

_Inuyasha first checked for unlocked windows, after doing this for a while, he learned the tricks of the trade._

_He found one; he ripped through the screen. Opened the door for Naraku. Tv. Stereo. Up to the master bedroom._

_As Inuyasha made his way upstairs he sensed movement on his left. He pretended to not notice, then spun around in a roar showing his fangs and claws._

_He froze. A little girl trembled in the corner holding on to her matted stuffed animal. Tears streamed from her eyes._

"_I..I…I didn't…" He reached to comfort her, but she cringed back in gasp._

_He was a monster. A real beast. _

_All the regret and pain came flooding through his veins. He was disgusted with himself. He couldn't stand his flesh. He couldn't scratch it off. He felt trapped in his body. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_He stormed out of the house. _

_Naraku was struggling with a cd player when he saw Inuyasha racing out the front door._

"_Shit."_

----

The sand felt good between his toes. The sun was starting to set. The two kids started gathering their things and walked away laughing.

A man came up to him.

"You're the kid on the milk carton aren't you?"

Inuyasha didn't show any emotion.

"You're coming with me."

Inuyasha hopped off the swing.

He was going home…or what was left of it..

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

AN- ok..i _was_ going to put this whole other part of the story in this chapter, but it seems long enough… one more flashback chapter and then we can FINALLY get to the PRESENT. Promise. And then they'll be a couple of splattered flashbacks.

Review. I'll explain Naraku's age in another chapter.

Lol…joint…hehe joint joint joint..ok, I think I should go to bed now


	13. Brick House

**AN**- I missed updating, I haven't done it in such a long time!! I'm at 99 onguys! .

I just watched the 3rd Inuyasha movie...he's sooo adorable as a baby. I love seeing him when he's younger…and Sesshomaru as a teenager growls seductively..but not really, I'm not into sesshomaru. Most of the time I forget he only has one arm…then I remember and I laugh.

Oh yeah…the last chapter was probably confusing…I'll explain. So the whole last chapter was a flashback when he's like 13, he's sitting at the park and remembering the events up till the where he is now, where he's taken. And then there was this quick little blurb in naraku's point of view, but it's not terribly important. If you have anymore questions please ask, I hate to be confusing!

And this whole chapter is a flashback too

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 13- Freak House**

The tough leather chairs didn't look inviting, but nothing looked very inviting lately so he slid in.

The man took Inuyasha to his house and tried to talk to him. When Inuyasha wouldn't utter a word, the man finally called the police to pick him up, grumbling that he was only in it for the reward money anyway.

"Have you ever been in one of these squad cars, champ?"

He was freakin' thirteen…

"Well don't you worry, we just called your brother and he'll be the—"

"Half brother."

"Er---yeah."

The rest of the drive was quiet.

The policeman ushered Inuyasha through the waiting room and in a conference room.

At the sight of the white haired boy everyone looked relieved. He disappeared in the responsibility of the police, and the Force was criticized enough as it was.

As he entered the conference room he saw Sesshomaru, and a roomful of people. Everyone else in the room waited, expecting a heartfelt reunion.

Inuyasha calmly took a seat in one of the chairs, not giving Sesshomaru a second glance.

"Erm…well…where to begin?"

A nice looking lady smiled at Inuyasha, "What have you been doing these past months?"

Inuyasha chose to stay silent…what could he say?

There was an awkward silence.

The Police Chief sighed exasperatedly. He didn't want to spend any more time on this case, and the two brothers didn't seem to want be here either.

"Here's the deal. In your mother's will, she left you the house and all her belongings, but you can't live alone without a par—I mean…a guardian. Sesshomaru has volunteered to live with you in her house until you're eighteen. Either that, or your house will be auctioned off, and you'll live in foster care."

Inuyasha's fist clenched at the thought of Sesshomaru in his mother's house…but his teeth ground out at the thought of it in the hands of a stranger.

"I'll go with Sesshomaru."

"Ok, so you'll need to sign these…" they finished all the legal arrangements.

The police chief knew that this case shouldn't have ended so simply, but that older brother intimidated him. He was glad to see them leave, as was everyone at the station.

----

He was in his old home. His room was as he left it. He couldn't sleep.

Slowly his hands and legs began to twitch uncontrollably. He wanted something. Needed something.

Sesshomaru had told him not to leave the house, but his words were all but air holding him back. He didn't want to leave; he had to. He had to go back to Naraku, beg for forgiveness, and inhale.

He jumped out of his window, but before he hit the ground a light flashed on him.

"I thought so." Sesshomaru walked forward with a flashlight.

----

"He'll have to go into a rehab center for quite a while. The toxins in his body have taken over. Usually I'd recommend two to three years, but being half-demon, I think nine months should suffice."

"I see. Could you call the state rehabilitation center and send over his files."

"Of course, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was barely listening to the conversation in front of him. His head ringed with frustration. They had to put him in a straight jacket. He needed to go to Naraku. Naraku had what he needed…na—

"I see the sedatives worked."

----

Blue. It smelt like…like nothing at all. So much blue.

He stood up in the crunchy bed. Everything was unfamiliar. He felt very weak.

I boisterous lady passed the door, and looked startled.

"I see you're awake already. Well, I'm quite busy now, but I'll be back soon and show you around!"

Wherever he was, he didn't like it much. He waited until the hall was empty and winded through halls and stairs. He finally found it. The entrance, or for him, the exit. He sprinted through the doors.

The fresh air felt nice. Now all was left were the gates. They would be easy, one small leap. And he was out!

Now. Where to---ahhhhhh!

An a jolt of pain shot through his spine. What was happe---ahh!!

He felt weaker then ever.

He fell to his knees. A shadow fell upon him.

"I see you found out about our elec-chips the hard way. Pity."

----

A soon as he went back through the gates he felt better.

"This facility has been up for 27 years, we can handle almost anything. The next time you try a stunt like that it'll be ten times worse."

"I guess trust is out of the question."

"Inuyasha is it? Well, you're in here for nine months weather you like it or not. They call me Cookie. We have meals at strictly seven-thirty, twelve, and six-thirty. If you're late there will be nothing for you. Group is on Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Tuesday and Thursday are activities. Individual evaluation is every Saturday. Sunday is a day of rest, as it should be."

Inuyasha processed little information. Everything in this building was blue. It made him sick.

They made it back to his room. Inuyasha dropped back in the starchy sheets.

----

Inuyasha woke up. He looked out the window to see the sun sinking below the hills. His stomach growled. He was starved.

That lady told him that dinner was at 6:30. He followed the scent of slightly burnt macaroni and cheese. He entered the door to the cafeteria. He lazily picked up a tray and went down the aisle, but the serving ladies were putting everything away.

"Umm…could I have food?"

"You're late."

That was not what Inuyasha wanted to hear. He crumpled his tray and flung it at the wall in a roar.

This didn't bother any of the ladies as they kept on putting everything away. He was ravenous. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Inuyasha whirled around, and everyone put their heads down concentrating on their food.

He didn't want to go back to his room. He felt trapped. The cafeteria returned to conversation.

"You can have my food."

Inuyasha stared down at the timid girl pushing her plate forward. Her wrists were tiny and her face pale.

"uh…that's ok. You better eat. You look like you're going to collapse any second."

She tried not to be taken aback, "I'm not going to eat it anyway, and if I do I'll just…it won't be any use to me."

The steaming plate did look tempting, but it didn't feel very right.

"I can wait until tomorrow."

The girl look disappointed as she started to spread around her food, a trick her sister taught her when she was little, when she didn't want to eat her peas.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How about I eat half, and you can eat the other half."

"Ok!"

"but you have to promise not to throw it all up."

The girl frowned, "fine.."

----

Tomorrow was Sunday, according to the teddy bear calendar they hung in his room. It read, "Friends make hugs!" and had a purple bear hugging a fire hydrant.

The lady told him that he wouldn't have to do anything on Sunday, unless he wanted to go to church. The last time he went to church the priest told the whole congregation that all hanyous and youkais were going to burn in hell, so he would gladly skip that.

He wasn't very tired. He slept all day. They never said anything about a curfew…

His hands were still shaking, and his brain still constantly thinking of what Naraku could give him. He pulled out the pamphlet Cookie gave him and opened it to a map. The center was actually pretty big, like a mini community.

He strolled the halls. And stopped in front of 'work-out room'. He tried the door. Locked. He pulled a pin from his pocket; he learned some things from Naraku.

He flicked the lights on. And smiled at the sight. There were punching bags, mats, weights, and pull-up bars…

Two and a half hours later Inuyasha breathed heavily on a bench. It felt good to burn off energy. He slowly made his way back to his room…he didn't want to be late for breakfast.

He stared down at his hand. It lay still.

----

Sunday and Monday morning went by slowly. Inuyasha watched TV and worked-out. Not that many other people exercised much, there was this weird kid that was always lifting the two pound pink weights, but other than that no one went in the work-out room.

He tried to avoid the other people there. They had their own problems to be wrapped in, but it was nice in a way. Like, it was understood that everyone gave everyone else invisible support.

It was hard though. He constantly yearned for drugs. On Sunday he went mad a total of three times. There weren't many people who worked there, mainly because it was a state facility and mostly voluntary. But it gave everyone else more freedoms.

"Inuyasha?"

"What."

"Have you forgotten. Monday is group therapy."

"I'm not going."

"No dinner for you then…we're having ramen tonight."

He now regretted requesting ramen every meal now…they already knew his weaknesses.

"You're in room 3."

----

He opened the door to see everyone sitting in a circle.

"Ah, Inuyasha, came to join us? Well don't worry about being late, we're still waiting for one more person anyway."

He sat down.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the group."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"And where did you come from?"

"My room."

"I mean, how did you come about."

"My mother's womb."

"uh…nevermind."

The door opened and in came a girl with long sleeves.

"So glad you can make it. You must work on coming on time eh?"

The girl gave a small smile and took a seat.

----

Was she? No…it couldn't be. Unless she was…

"Are you ok Inuyasha? You look a tad bit pale if I say so myself."

"I'm fine." He couldn't stop looking at her.

They talked about goals for an hour. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

Every time the moderator asked the girl a question she just shrugged. She never talked. She didn't acknowledge anyone in the room.

"I felt like we made much progress. Think about what we've talking about. You're dismissed to dinner now."

Everyone collected their things and started out the hall. The girl quickly disappeared in the crowd.

Inuyasha struggled to catch up with her. He needed to know.

He saw her turn into a room. He got there, and saw her.

"Kikyou?"

The girl turned to face him and stared.

Inuyasha felt stupid. It couldn't be… It was impossible. He started to turn.

"You better hurry to dinner, they're serving ramen…Inuyasha."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN- ok so THE WHOLE THING WAS A FLASHBACK… just to get that clear.

I neglected practicing my violin so I can finish this chapter…I'm so happy now…but I won't be so happy during my violin lesson on Wednesday…ah well.

Thanks soooooooooooooo much for the reviews, they're really really really great.

Con- come connie, we go get you some ice cream maybe. Then we go get tetanus shot.

Hank- what do you call…erm…second base?

Con- we call it hung shu tai

Hank- hmm..that sounds clean, we need some more clean allusions like that…so when was your first uh…hung shu tai?

Con- Spring break. Girls everywhere man. Try not to get some hung shu tai

Ok..so I know what 1st and 2nd base is… but what's 3rd base?? I've always wanted to know that…wait…I think I might know…..ok…I should probably stop typing before I freak everyone out.

This was a pretty long chapter…for me that is.


	14. candid moments

AN—I'm sooooooo sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm very proud of this chapter though. But I had a lot of things. Winter ball, swim meets, random school crap.

Disclaimer- six whole hours and five long days, for all your lies to come undone,

and those three small words, were way too late, cause you can't see that I'm the one

Chapter 14- candid moments

_For probably the first time in his life, ramen didn't seem too great. _

_He didn't know why he was all caught up in this. The last time he saw her, he was an infant. A whelp…_

_Inuyasha and Kikyou were together in diapers. They grew up together. And were inseparable. Then Kikyou's dad got a job in Hiroshima. They moved away. Both were too young to really keep in touch. Inuyasha didn't know past 'i' in the alphabet yet, so writing letters was out. _

_And it's not like Inuyasha wasn't kept busy..._

_So why was he stressing seeing her here? It was no biggie… But he knew what it was…his first break-in. That picture. A man, a woman…and a girl._

_He robbed his best friend._

_He couldn't sleep. He pulled out a needle from under his mattress that he nicked during sewing class (yes, they made him sew. His fingers were bruised). He started to pick the lock on his door. Ever since they found about his midnight joy strolls they started to lock his door. _

_In exactly six seconds, the lock clicked open. His feet led him an unfamiliar path, yet he knew where he was going._

_Should he knock? It was pretty late…what if she was sleeping? He never felt so unsure of himself… What if she slept naked? That would be awkward… This was a stupid idea, but he couldn't just leave. A note? No! she doesn't sleep in the nude!_

"_Come in Inuyasha, you've been pacing out there for quite some time."_

"_Eh?…oh yeah."_

'_Smooth', he thought to himself._

_He let himself in. She was sitting in thought. _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Well, er…I was getting a glass of ..water! and I just saw—"_

"_Not that, what are you in for?"_

"_Oh" Inuyasha sighed, "it's a long story."_

_Kikyou just kept on looking at him._

"_I—my mom…it felt so good…the girl was crying…"_

_Sensing his discomfort, Kikyou guided him to her bed._

"_Start from the beginning."_

_And Inuyasha spilt his guts. Everything. The hotel room, Naraku, the house calls, the little girl. Everything except for the picture._

_After telling it, Inuyasha felt a weight had been lifted from him. He was so emotionally exhausted he subconsciously snuggled under Kikyou's covers. For the first time in a very long time, he slept soundly._

(AN- they're thirteen…so the sexual tension is nonexistent)

_The days after that were easier. Now that Inuyasha had a friend. _

_Kikyou wasn't the most energetic girl, but she giggled at his antics and provided comfort. _

"_Yo, Kikyou." Inuyasha barged through Kikyou's door; she was wearing the usual sweater and flip-flops with socks. She turned to smile at Inuyasha._

"_Everyone's at the pool, I was thinking we should go. We haven't gone swimming yet."_

_Kikyou concentrated on the dead flies on her windowsill._

"_Hehe, I know Pete splashes everyone chronically, but he eventually gets tired. We'll tie his hands to the lifeguard stand."_

"_I-I-I'm…I feel sick."_

_Inuyasha became concerned. She seemed perfectly find during breakfast._

"_I told you not to eat those breakfast burritos, way to spicy."_

"_uh…yeah, that must be it."_

_One thing that Inuyasha thought was odd was the way Kikyou acted during group. They weren't the liveliest group, but everyone talked about their problems at least a little bit (except for Bill, who would NEVER shut up). But Kikyou remained in stolid silence. Even Inuyasha had just made a major breakthrough ("I don't feel comfortable when you make 'yo mama' jokes, Conrad, and I would like it if you'd stop"…of course, when the guy rolled his eyes, Inuyasha socked him in the stomach)._

_Inuyasha just realized, that he didn't even know why Kikyou was here. This disturbed him, but he didn't want to upset the way things were. He didn't think much of it. One of the guys was in for hitting on his cousin, so it could be no big._

_He couldn't sleep…again. He was worried about Kikyou._

"_grrr, evil burrito from hell"_

_He hopped out of his bed and pulled his down open. His needle disappeared a long time ago, but the locks weren't very strong, and Inuyasha could easily break them._

_On his way to Kikyou's room, he remembered her saying that she was going to research something late at the library. He strolled in her room; it was his second home…more of his first home (he didn't prefer his room). He was kind of thankful Kikyou wouldn't be there, he had to take a leak, and her bathroom was way nicer than his (the janitors figured that boys don't HAVE to have toilet paper). _

_Zipping down his fly, Inuyasha made his way to the latrine. As he pushed the door open he saw…_

"_Ah! I'm sorry, sorry. I thought you were studyiWHAT HAPPENED!"_

_Kikyou was just going to turn on the shower, she stood very naked when Inuyasha walked in._

_Inuyasha stood in shock. Not because he saw the first pair of boobs since he was 2, but there were slashed scars all down Kikyou's arms._

_Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with horror. She snatched a towel, screaming angrily, "geeet ouuuut! Get out of here! Go!"_

_She managed to intimidate Inuyasha into leaving the bathroom and shutting the door, but it didn't make him forget what he saw._

_He stood on the other side of the door_

"_Who did this to you! Tell me! I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!"_

_He heard her softly crying, and realized that his approach probably wouldn't be the best thing._

"_Kikyou, you mean everything to me. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. Please, tell me."_

_The door creaked open, and Kikyou walked out wearing flannel pajamas. _

"_It's only fair. You told me. I should tell you."_

_Inuyasha desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to overwhelm her._

_She sat solemnly on her bed._

"_The person who did this to me you know. I think you like this person. You might even love her."_

_Inuyasha stood confused. He would never like anyone who hurt Kikyou._

_She pulled up her sleeve and ran her fingers down the scars._

"_Inuyasha, it's me."_

_He stood speechless._

"_You don't have to say anything. I know it probably disgusts you. I disgust you. It disgusts me."_

_He finally found his words, "no, no, never. You're still my best friend always and forever." He walked up and wrapped his arms around her small figure. He inhaled her scent._

"_Always."_

_How was he going to protect her from herself?_

_Kikyou finally relaxed. They sat for a long time._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your fly's down."_

_Yes…they spent another night together. When Inuyasha woke up, Kikyou was already dressed._

"_We're going to be late for breakfast, come on."_

_Inuyasha drowsily followed Kikyou to the dining hall. He was stopped by one of his counselor's._

"_Inuyasha! I stopped by your room this morning, but you weren't there."_

"_Are you willing to bet your life on that?"_

"_erm..uh…no, but what I was going to tell you, was that this your last week. Next Thursday you're out. Congratulations." He walked away nervously._

"_Wow! Did you hear him? Out!" then he looked at Kikyou and had mixed feelings. Kikyou was suppose admitted for one year, but she had delayed improvement, very delayed improvement._

"_This won't change anything."_

_She gave him a sad smile, "yeah."_

"_Kikyou?"_

"_yes, Inuyasha?"_

"_Why do you do what you do to yourself…I mean, when we were little, you were so happy. What happened?"_

"_I'm not a virgin."_

_She sighed. "When I was twelve…" this was harder than she ever imagined it to be._

"_My father had a business partner. They were friends of the family. It was a man and his son. Before leaving on a business trip, we had a dinner party. I was always left to entertain the son. He made me uncomfortable. He was sixteen."_

_She stopped to let Inuyasha imbibe the truth._

"_I probably should've told my parents. He was always really nice. I decided to just let him do stuff. I didn't see him often, but on that day, he went to far…"_

"_I couldn't tell my parents now; it was too late. It felt awful. I needed a way to cope…"_

_Inuyasha felt helpless. And ashamed that he wasn't there to protect her._

"_You didn't tell anyone."_

_She shook her head._

"_Who was it?"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."_

"_Kikyou?"_

"_yeah"_

"_I want you to get better."_

_She looked down and walked away._

_It was Thursday. Every patient got a small party the night before their departure. _

"_Speech! Speech! Speech!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood on the podium. _

"_Well, I guess I did it. And I might actually miss you losers. But don't dwell on that. I guess, thanks. I was pretty fuc—I mean…I was pretty messed up. Don't be too eager to see me away."_

_Cookie had tears in her eyes. _

_The party went on._

"_Hey, Inuyasha! Don't be such a pig!"_

"_It's my party. I can eat as much as I want!"_

"_Leave some for us!"_

_Inuyasha growled, but smiled when he saw the person who said the last comment was the very girl he shared dinner with the first night at the rehab center._

_He made his way to Kikyou. Just this morning, when she was at her individual evaluation, Inuyasha took out all the sharp things in her room and hid a present in her closet._

"_Having a stellar time?"_

"_Hehe, of course. This place really needs to get rid of cable. You've watched the Zenon trilogy one too many times."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? It was the only thing on!"_

"_Suuure."_

"_Bega Omega, this, from the person who has watched every episode of Celebrity Fit Club."_

"_We're even."_

"_Remember. I'll call you everyday, email, write, and visit. You'll be out also in no time." _

_Inuyasha secretly thought to himself 'I'd like you to see you cut yourself with q-tips, that's the sharpest thing in that room. Inuyasha, you sly sly dog'_

_Everyone was going back to their rooms. Curfew._

_Soon it was just him, Kikyou, and the janitors putting away the chairs._

_Kikyou tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve._

"_Come with me."_

_She led him to the corner._

"_Here."_

"_What's this?"_

_She handed him a red envelope. Then she ran out the room._

'_She's probably just a little upset. I'll go to her room later on.'_

_He stashed the envelope in his pocket. He wanted to save it for later._

_His room looked a lot like it did when he first came. He had little to pack. He quickly cleaned up. And pulled out his letter._

_He could see the white paper. He dropped the envelope._

_That wasn't paper._

_How could she? He remembered those long nights where his leg would shake and his brain felt like it was going to split. The days where he felt so depressed that he stayed in bed all day. The feeling of stupidity that he felt every hangover. How little control he had over himself. _

_But no matter how much it felt right to be mad. He could feel no hostility toward Kikyou._

_Just confused. Very confused._

_He didn't go to her room. He was carrying his ratted bag to the front lobby. _

"_This might sting a little."_

_It felt like a flea bit his neck. _

"_There, you can go now. No more electric volts. Your brother is waiting for you in the parking lot."_

_He was going to say "half brother", but it wasn't in him._

_Sesshomaru slammed the door, and they were heading home…home? No, just a place to live._

_As Sesshomaru pulled out, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kikyou looking out her window. _

_She saw him looking at her and hid behind the curtain._

_Cookie was extra emotional for this good bye. Inuyasha had come a loooong way. She would miss his arrogant manner and his ill temper. _

_Ah well, tomorrow's another day, and she had to clean out his room for the next patient. As she pulled off the blue sheets and pillowcase she thought of that girl that was always with him. Young love, so fickle, but they seemed so close._

_She was emptying the garbage. She gasped. There was white powder spattered in the trashcan. And she could've sworn it was ecstasy. There was also a red envelope._

_Nah. Inuyasha probably snuck in another powdered donut from the party. And she saw Kikyou give Inuyasha that envelope._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

AN- Dun, Dun, Dun! Hehe. It's time I respond to my reviewers. (will this give incentive to review more? Eh? Eh?) I'm really sorry if I forgot someone…I'm just doing the recent ones.

Ok…I'm way to lazy to respond to everyone...i'm just going to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews, and I'm story I don't have the stamina to be better.

I think my next chapter will come soon… I'm thinking SONG FIC! WOO!


End file.
